Lotus of the Night
by CraftyWizard86
Summary: Harry is broken hearted by Jacob, soon after Edward, saved by is family in Volterra, returns broken hearted by Bella. Fate will smile upon them both while turning it's head on the werewolves. Harry, about to get his creature inheritance, is sent to America from the Wizarding World thanks to Bellatrix and her new allies who're killing ALL vampires. MORE INFO INSIDE.
1. Prologue

Magical World is in an uproar. During the Battle of Hogwarts, the Volturi betrayed Voldemort by switching sides leading to the defeat of the Deatheaters. For a year the Ministry has been deliberating with the Department of Vampire Affairs to see how they can fix and improve the relationship between the races. Bellatrix has been recruiting new allies and hell bent on wiping ALL vampires off the face of the Earth and retake control of the wizarding world for good. Harry who about to get his creature inheritance, is sent away into hiding in America, is taking refuge in Forks. There he meets Jacob but is soon left broken hearted by him, soon after Edward, saved by is family in Volterra, returns broken hearted by Bella to start a new school term. Fate will smile upon them both while turning it's head on the werewolves. Together they will fight back and change the wizarding world and vampire world for the greater good.

*****I do not own the Harry Potter/Twilight characters. I just own the plot of this story. They belong to the brilliant JK Rowling, and the talented Stephenie Meyer who created these beautiful books. Nor am I making any profit from this, I'm just doing this for fun!*****

**** **1)** **Let me clarify, that the story DOES start off the more or less same as ELYSIUM with Alice and Trelawney except the prophecy in her reading changes for this story and it soon goes off in the new direction. It also has some similar scenes like pensieve experience.** **2)** In ELYSIUM I'm writing a story in which Harry, jilted by Edward, choses Jacob. In this story I decided it would be interesting to go the opposite direction and explore what happens if Harry, jilted by Jacob, choses Edward. So there are certain scenes that are the same but yet different at the same time. I feel there will be more physical and emotion pain and regret from Jacob, given that he's human and can cry and express his sadness and despair more than a vampire can so lets see what happens. **3)** Rosalie doesn't exist in this story. **4)** I'm thrilled to bring back my favorite OC…Caleb Cromwell, Harry's brother, who as I've said changes from story to story; in Elysium he is a Siren, in Sortilege he is a Drakon so here I decided to turn him into a vampire this time and see how he handles that.****

* * *

It was a cloudy Sunday morning in late September, when all of the Cullens went hunting, that Alice decided to take a drive to try and clear her mind. Picking up her car keys and driving down the road she started thinking why it was that she hadn't had a vision of Edward and Bella lately, why it was all just a dark grey void. 'What's going on? Why is this happening? Why now? Edward can't read her mind…Could Bella be effecting my visions now?' she thought. She decided to head towards Port Angeles to do some shopping. During her car ride Alice turned onto main street she got a call on her cel. "Hello?"

"Hi Alice." said Bella.

"Hi Bella." said Alice. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You?" asked Bella.

"Good. The family is out hunting and I'm in Port Angeles running some errands for Esme." said Alice.

"It's ok. I was just checking to see where Edward was…Will he be out most of the day?"asked Bella  
"Yeah." said Alice. She found a parking spot and parked, it was well hidden in the shades.

"Oh Good." said Bella, Alice wondered why she was so relieved. "I'll be at the library all day working on the biology report. So I'll call you later."

"Excellent." said Alice. "Bye." She hung up, sat for a moment. Something about her call seemed off. Getting out of the car she looked around. 'Hmmm…Where should I go?' she thought. Passing the beauty parlor she noticed a lightly shady, street one she never noticed or didn't bother to notice before. Halfway down she saw a bright yellow 2013 Volkswagen beetle parked next to a divination store called THE EVERKNOWING EYE. "What the heck." Alice joked as she walked in.

"Good morning?" said Alice.

A thin woman, medium height, draped in gauzy shawls and cloaks. She was covered in bangles with shining sequins and glittering beads. She had mad, curly honey blond hair tied back in a wrap. She had thick glasses that hugely magnified her eyes making them appear ten times their normal size "Good morning. I am Madame Sybil…" Alice noticed her voice was soft misty and ethereal and English. Unknown to her Professor Sybil Trelawney was asked to took a leave of absence from Hogwarts and live near Forks to quietly watch over Harry during his stay in America.

Alice smiled. "I'm Alice."

"Yes. I know." said Sybil.

"Really? How?" asked Alice.

Sybil smiled. "I'm psychic."

"Oh…" Alice giggled.

"You're not sure if you're a believer of this are you?" asked Sybil. "Magic and the supernatural forces of our world?"

"Oh I'm a believer, believe me." said Alice. "That's why I'm here…I…I didn't know where else to turn…"

"Come." said Sybil. She lead Alice to the back of the store into a circular room with a circular table under a crystal chandelier. There was a crystal ball in the center of the table. "Sit…Lets see what your hands tell us."

"Maybe they're gonna tell you I need a manicure." Alice joked.

Sybil took her hand and immediately felt the dead, ice cold temperature. She looked up at her customer. "You are a vampire."

Alice was startled, she never thought the woman would hit on the target so fast. "What?"

"Don't worry child, you're secrets are safe here." said Sybil. Her sweet strong face told Alice she could be trusted. She started tracing the lines on her hand and reading out loud. "You are creative, sensitive and understanding. You have the gift of foresight. A rare thing amongst your kind, you are lucky."

"Thank you." said Alice. She was paying close attention now. This woman was a seriously real psychic, nothing fake about her at all.

"You have a strong family, very ancient with close ties, I wonder why you didn't go to them now?" asked Sybil.

"I didn't want to worry them." said Alice. "You see, I'm having trouble with my gift."

"These lines on your index finger tell me your family is close. You, as well them, have trouble opening up to strangers, yet there is one someone loved that has changed that." She read the lines in another finger. "A loved one of…a sibling perhaps. But you are doubting her?" 'It's Bella' Alice thought.

"She's a very reserved, lately I've notice strange things in her behavior, like she's hiding something and I somehow, sometimes feel…" Alice sighed.

"Take you time dear." said Sybil.

"Yes, she's involved with one of my siblings, she has been for a year, almost two. Lately I haven't been able to see their future…Of her and my sibling, I mean…" Sybil nodded. "I feel as if something is wrong…It worries me…"

"Hmm…We'll have to ask the tea leaves." said Sybil.

"Reading tea leaves?" asked Alice. "Really?"

"It's called tessomancy." said Sybil. She lead Alice to the small homey kitchen and over to the sink. She dropped two spoonsfulls of tea leaves in a cup and filled it slightly with water. "Take it, concentrate on your doubts your problems, then drop the water into the sink…" she explained. Alice did as she was told. "What shapes do you see?"

Alice looked into the cup "I see a thorn…" she turned the cup slightly. "…an X…" Sybil nodded. "and… a C."

"Trouble…hits…the C…" muttered Sybil. Mostly to herself but Alice's vampire hearing heard it loud and clear.

'C…Could that mean Cullens? C for Cullens?' thought Alice. "I'm sorry. Are these…bad?"

"It's not good…" said Sybil. "But…Lets try one more reading, just to make sure…" she lead Alice back to the table, grabbing a deck of tarot cards on the way. "Shuffle the cards…" Alice shuffled the cards. "Place them on the table and divide them into four …" Alice did so. Sybil turned the card on top of the first deck over. "The Empress…" she turned over the top card of the second deck. "The Despair…" she turned over the top card of the third deck. "The Tower…and…" and finally turned over the top card of the fourth and last deck. "…The Lovers."

Alice had to admit, even though she had no clue what it meant, it didn't read well at all. "What does it mean Madame Sybil?"

"The tea leaves and the cards say the same thing." said Sybil. "This spouse of yours, he's infatuated sentimentally with someone very important to him. He considers her his everything…She is The Empress." She said showing her the card. "She is private, reserved who is definitely hiding something, a secret that will lead to…" She showed her the second card. "Despair." Alice nodded. "The spirits sense a shift, a change in emotions, in feelings, from her. The thorn in the tea leaves tell of a break up soon to come. When I cannot tell…and it will hit the hard on the C…"

"The C?" asked Alice.

"Cullen…" said Sybil. Alice gasped. "I suspect that is your name and the name of your sibling, the one involved with this girl?"

"Yes…" said Alice

"Her actions…" She looks up . "Bella?" Alice nodded. "I suspect will lead to a broken heart. Of your sibling… It will be one of four broken hearts."

"Four?" asked Alice.

"The second will occur due to the outcomes of the first." said Sybil. "The third will occur at the end when all is finally done. The clash will lead to…" she held up third card. "The Tower…A moment of internal conflict two sides. These two sides shall face this hard and both shall make drastic decisions…These decisions will lead them down different paths. This last card, upon touching your hand reflects the future of the one you doubt…Bella." She handed Alice the card of Despair. "Based on the inner decisions Bella makes, she will break your siblings heart and chose another. That other will break the heart of their current lover in order to be with her. They will never fulfill each other, hence the last two broken hearts."

Alice took a moment to take it all in. "What about the other person whose heart they broke?" she asked. "The one other than my brother?"

Sybil brought the crystal ball closer and looked into it. "The other…will be devastated, crushed and broken, just like your brother. This other is a young man, powerful…brave…with the most noble heart. He is your brothers true mate."

"Really?" asked Alice.

"Yes. This young man and your brother…They will form an unbreakable bond, and you will all go on, away into new land. You will go on have fantastic adventures, some dangerous, that no mortal could ever imagine, not even in dreams. In this new land, none of you will ever have to hide…I see their bond, their love will bring long lasting positive changes to our world."

"Changes?" asked Alice.

"Changes that will stand the test of time, forever." said Sybil.

"Who is this love he will meet?" asked Alice.

"He is a vampire…like you." said Sybil.

Alice eyes widened. "Really?"

"Oh yes." said Sybil. "Or he soon will be…Any day now. He will be by the time you and your sibling start school."

Alice sighed, this was too much. "Thank you Madame Sybil." Sybil smiled and led her to the front of the shop. She took out her wallet.

"No dear." said Sybil. "This is on the house."

"Are you…?" asked Alice.

"Yes." said Sybil.

"Thank you." Alice hugged her, she looked at the clock on the wall 5:00pm. "For everything."

"Go dear." said Sybil. "I smell double trouble in the air tonight… You better be ready, it has already begun…" Alice nodded and quickly rushed to the door. "Alice…" The vampire turned around. "Good luck."

***Remember it will have elements, scenes similar to ELYSIUM. I'm loving this experiment. Turning the tables and exploring Harry what would happen if the same situation happened but having Jacob jilting Harry instead of Edward...Hmm... I cant' wait, this is exciting! Please leave reviews!***


	2. First Two Heartbreaks

"Oh this can't be happening!" argued Alice, with herself. What a terrible moment for a flat tire. She got out of the car, the road was deserted. Taking a deep breath she walked to the trunk to get the spare. "Where is Emmett when you need him?" she argued as she went to get the car instruction book for tire replacement. She tried to work as fast as she could to fix it and get home.

* * *

Edward had returned from hunting with his family. He got dressed and looked himself in the mirror. He looked good. He took the jewel box and opened it to see the silve charm bracelest with topaz gems he bought for Bella. It was their one year and a half anniversary. "I hope she likes it." His cel phone rang, it was Emmett. "Hi Emmett. What's…"

"Edward. It's Bella." said Emmett.

"What happened?" asked Edward alarmed.

"She lied to you." said Emmett. "I went to the library to return some sporting magazines and they told me she hasn't been there. On my way home I caught her scent, it was strong, it came from the reservation."

Edward growled. "I'm on my way."

20 minutes later. Edward looked as if his world had ended as he saw Bella eating Jacob's face with passionate kissed. He growled getting the attention of Bella and the Wolf.

"What are you doing here leech." growled Jacob.

"I…I came for Bella." said Edward.

"Edward…Jacobs my boyfriend now." said Bella.

"What?" asked Edward. His heart would be racing in his chest, had it been alive, it was killing him. "You..him…when…?"

"I've been seeing him for over six months. I wanted to tell you with everything that happened with James…things got complicated." said Bella. "I realized you're worthless to me Edward, I want someone to be with someone alive, I want children, lots of them, peace and lots of things that… you can't give me. He said if I want he's going to turn me into a werewolf, so I can be an official pack member."

"No. No, I won't let you. You're mine Bella." said Edward. "You're not gonna be one of them. The treaty says that if anyone of us bites a human the truce is off, but that goes the same for them as well."

"It's not up to you." said Bella.

"Bella, please, come." said Jacob. He could tell Edwards rage was building.

"Wait." said Bella. She walked over to Edward. "Edward, I love you. I always have, we've had good times, but…I came to realize that I've loved you as a friend, a brother. Not in the way you want…I chose Jacob, deep down… always be him…"  
Edward's heart broke. "Bella…"

Jacob walked over. "Goodbye Cullen." He turned to Bella. "Lets go home."

* * *

Edward ran off into the darkness of the woods and by late afternoon he reached the highest point of the mountains. Falling onto the cold ground he yelled. "Bellaaaa!" at the top of his lungs. He fell over and crying himself to sleep as it faded into night.

* * *

Alice arrived home to see all gloomy faces of her siblings and her parents. "What happened?"

"Where have you been?" asked Jasper.

"I was having trouble with my visions so I decided to take a drive to clear my head. I actually went to see a gypsy fortune teller in Port Angeles." said Alice.

"You what?" asked Jasper and Carlisle unanimously.

"What happened here?" asked Alice. "What with all the long faces?"

"Edward and Bella broke up." said Jasper. "She dumped him. He found her groping the Quileute werewolf Jacob Black's mouth off."

"Where is Edward now ?" asked Alice.

"Up in his room." said Carlisle.

"So she was right…" said Alice. She punched the wall breaking it to pieces. "She was right about everything."

"Who?" asked Esme.

"The gypsy." said Alice.

"Do explain." said Carlisle. "What did the gypsy tell you?"

"That changes between Edward and his love, meaning Bella, were coming. Bella was going to make a decision that would destroy their relationship for a new one with another, obviously this Jacob person. But ella and Jacob's new relationship will never fulfill them, they will both realize their mistakes and it will lead them to total mistake, despair…You can call it karmic justice."

"And you believe her?" asked Esme.

"Yes, completely." said Alice. "She knew I was a seer and vampire in two seconds. She showed no fear but only respect for our kind and she promised on her life, she'd never reveal our secret to anyone." Her tone was serious and it eased everyone around her.

"What did she say about Edward." said Emmett.

"She said today, two hearts will be broken: Edward and the person Jacob was seeing up until today." Alice started. "That based on Bella and Jacob's decisions, it will them down separate paths leading them away from us. She said Edward would eventually find true love."

"Who?" asked Esme. Hoping so much for her son to find happiness.

"She said it was a he, and that he was one of us…" said Alice. "She said we would eventually leave Forks to have unimaginable adventures, some dangerous, that no mortal could ever imagine while Bella and Jacob live forever here in Forks with the sour consequences of his choices…"

"I'm guessing the two hearts broken tonight are Edward and this vampire person." said Jasper.

"He's not a vampire yet." said Alice.

"How so?" asked Carlisle.

"Apparently according to Madame Sybil, he'll soon be one." said Alice. "That he will be by the time we start school." She looked at the jewel box on the counter, opened it and saw the bracelet. "Edward deserved better than this, he deserves better than Bella…" She dropped the bracelet back in the box snapping the lid shut and walked off towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Esme.

"I'm angry…" said Alice. "I need to hunt."

"I'm going with you Alice!" said Emmett and Jasper.

"Yeah…" Esme. She followed her mate. "I feel like ripping a few necks apart myself…"

* * *

About an hour later Harry arrived at Jacob's house. 19 year old Harry Potter had moved to Forks, two years ago almost immediately after the war ended, at the Ministrys insistence due to some new problems in the Wizarding World. He didn't question for it was the first real life break and vacation he had…ever really. He moved into an old mansion, on Dark Pine Road, which is hidden by one acre of forest no doubt designed for privacy just twenty five minutes from the Forks itself and unbeknownst to him, ten minutes from the Cullen House as well. Harry fully restored thanks to some handy Hocus Pocus of his wand. liked Forks even more after he met Jacob and they started dating almost immediately. They were getting serious and tonight was their 1 ½ year anniversary. Jacob had invited him to go camping with the pack. He saw the lights on so he figured they'd be home from hunting. Maybe tonight he'd confess to Jacob the truth about himself. He walked up to the door and knocked. Billy answered.

"Hi Billy." said Harry.

"Hi Harry." said Billy. "Co…Come in."

"Ok." said Harry. He smiled and he walked into the livingroom and greeted Seth. "How are you Seth. I trust everything went alright at school."

"Yes it's fine." said Seth.

Paul walked in. Harry turned to him. "Good enough for you Paul?"

Paul looked at Harry's camping clothes and tried to smile. "Yes."

"So…When are we leaving…?" asked Harry.

"You're not coming with us." said Billy.

"I promise I'll be careful." said Harry.

Billy felt terrible, but knew it had to be done. Everything for his son. "I mean, someone is taking your place you're not coming with us. Nor will you ever…"

"Why?" asked Harry. "What's wrong?"

"Harry…" said Billy. "Jacob fell in love with his childhood friend Bella Swan."

"What?" asked Harry. He looked out the window a red truck parked outside. He looked around. "He's in love with her?"

"Yes. Very much so. Deeply." said Billy.

"Where is he?" asked Harry. He headed for the hallway. Sam, Seth and Paul stopped him. "He's in there isn't he? He's in there with her?!"

"I'm sorry Harry." said Paul.

Harry turned to Sam. "What about you?"

"Oh believe me I didn't want this either." said Sam.

"Jacob show yourself!" said Harry. "If…" his voice broke for a moment. Before he could speak, Jacob emerged in a white towel wrapped around his waist and Bella was wrapped in a bed sheet, their hair was a mess.

"I'm sorry Harry." said Jacob.

Harrys eyes watered. "You're…you're sorry?!" He yelled. "How long has this been going on."

"A while." said Jacob.

"How long?!" yelled Harry.

"Six months." said Bella.

"Six…Six months?" gasped Harry. "You two have been…?"

"Yes." said Jacob. He couldn't bring himself to see the boy to his face. Paul gasped as he felt Harrys heart break.

"Why?" asked Harry. "Why didn't you just come up and tell me?!"

"I just…I just couldn't." said Jacob. "I didn't have the heart to tell you."

"and you think this is better?" asked Harry. Jacob walked back, away from him. He wrapped his arm around Bella's waist. Harry felt his knees shake, Seth was clutching onto the column the pain radiating from the Harrys eyes. Sam went to help him, Harry pushed him off. "Don't…" his voice was weak "Don't you help me."

He stood up straight and looked at Jacob. "Ja…Jacob, I forgive you…" Paul and the rest gasped, they weren't expecting such kindness from Harry. "I…I hope you and Bella are very happy together. Because if you're wrong, don't you dare come looking for me again." His voice cracked under the pressure. "Bella. I hope you can give him half the love I did, heavens knows he… he deserves it." Jacob clutched onto the wooden column trying to be strong, as Harry walked over to him. "Jacob…" he leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, he put a big wrapped box next to Jacob's feet. "Ha…Happy Anniversary." Jacob gasped, he had totally forgotten that it was their one year anniversary. With that Harry turned and walked out the door, the pack stood there like mortified statues, not knowing what to do or say, as they heard Harrys car race off into the night. Sam opened the wrapped box, Jacob saw it was a state of the art tool kit for mechanics, his eyes were red and watery and had tears running down his face, he wanted to die.

***Hi guys. I'm liking this new story. I decided to make Bella a bit more mean and annoying than usual towards Edward. I can't wait to get into it. Please leave your reviews.***


	3. Tension & Transformations

A week went by… Bella drove up to the Cullens house and knocked on the door. Esme answered. "Miss. Swan…What can I do for you?"

Bella noted her cold tone. "May I come in?"

Esme wanted to rip her face off but being the well educated vampire that she was she went for being civil. "Yes." She led her to the living room. "What can I do for you?"

"I came by to pick up my stuff." said Bella.

Esme thought this was perfect, finally they could get rid of her junk and everything that reminded the family of her. "Follow me…" She led Bella outside to the garage. "There…" Bella saw two big boxes, unmarked by the corner by the garbage. "Please take it and go."

Bella opened the passenger door of her car and walked back to get her boxes. "Esme…"

"Please, Miss. Swan. From now on, call me Mrs. Cullen." said Esme.

Bella gulped and nodded her head. " Mrs. Cullen. I'd like to apologize for the way things ended." Esme stiffened. "I wish it could have ended under more pleasant circumstances."

"So do I." said Esme.

"The thing with James freaked me out, I started thinking and…" Bella started.

"Miss. Swan, with all do respect, I don't really care what your excuses are." said Esme.

Bella understood her anger towards her. But she had to ask. "How…How is Edward?"

"How is Edward." said Esme. Bella could tell she was about to explode. "He's devastated. So much so…" her tone started getting loud. "…that he ran away from home to go see the Volturi."

"The Volturi?" asked Bella. She'd heard of Edward and Carlisle talking about them.

"He's gone there to die." said Esme.

"Wh…What?" aksed Bella.

"Yes. Because of you and that mut my son has decided to kill himself by provoking the Volturi so much that they kill him." said Esme. "Because of you one of my sons might die!"

"Where is…?"

"Alice, Jasper and Emmett left for Volterra two days ago…" said Esme. Her eyes flashed gold. "And you better pray that my son is not dead." Bella backed away towards her car. "Now leave. Leave and don't you ever come back!"

Just then Alice pulled up with Emmett and Jasper. Bella and Esme gasped as they saw Edward get out of the car. He was frightfully thin, you could barely see his perfect chiseled muscles and deathly pale like a real corpse with dark sunken eyes. He looked up at her and his knees gave out, luckily Emmet and Jasper had him tight. Alice walked over to Bella. "What are you doing here?!"

"I…" said Bella not being able to take her eyes off Edward. "I came to…to get my stuff…"

"Tell her to go." said Edward. His voice was so faint only the vampires heard it. "Please…"

"Get out of my house human!" growled Esme. Bella rushed to her car and drove off the property as she watched Esme escort her children into the house.

* * *

Seven nights nights later. Harry flooed Hermione. "Hermione…"

Hermione's face formed in the green flames of the fire. "Harry?" she saw his distress. "Harry what's wrong?"

"It's happening!" cried Harry.

In minutes Hermione flooed into Harrys house, in Forks, with Madame Pomfrey. They led Harry out of the study and up to his room. He lied down and Pomfrey started preparing potions while Hermione waved her wand over Harry getting magical diagnostics. "His pulse is fading and his inner organs are shutting down Poppy, his muscles are changing as well."

"Good." said Poppy. She takes a yellow colored potion. "Drink this Harry. It'll numb the muscle pain." Harry drank it. She takes a green colored potion.

"What's….th…that for?" asked Harry. He was convulsing in his skin. "Aaaarrghh!"

"It's alright Mr. Potter, yelling is good! Your blood feels like molten lava, it will make the pain fade, not completely, it'll be bearable." said Poppy. Harry drank it immediately. She grabbed a blue colored potion. "This will stabilize your temperature…"Harry drank it. She took one last one that was dark red. "This will help you sleep. "Harry drank it.

"Now lie back love." said Hermione. "I'll stay with you." She laid down next to her best friend.

Poppy closed her medical bag. "I'll floo in tonight to see how he's doing Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione nodded as Pomfrey walked out the door.

"Mr…Mrs. M…Malfoy?!" asked Harry.

"Shhh…Later Harry." said Hermione. "Just sleep."

* * *

After three nights Harry was starting to come through. On the third day when Poppy came over to do her morning check up, Hermione was doing magical scans with her wand over Harry. "How is he Mrs. Malfoy?"

"He's perfect." said Hermione. "All we have to do is wait till he wakes up."

Poppy got a blood sample and tested it over a glass cauldron over a low flame. She added water, some fairy dust and goblin ash along with a teaspoon of phoenix tears to the cauldron before adding Harrys blood. She gave it a quick stir. She and Hermione watched as the blood turned dark blue with thick smoky neon green streaks.

"What does that mean?" asked Hermione.

"The blue means he is indeed a vampire." said Poppy. The neon green confirms he still preserves his magical core."

"So that means?" started Hermione

Yes Mrs. Malfoy, Harry still has his magical powers." said Poppy "The vampire inheritance only enhanced it. It's quite unusual and rare."

"Good thing he still has the elder wand." said Hermione. "That is the only wand that can help channel it."

* * *

The next morning, a rainy Monday morning, Hermione was making some tea in the kitchen when she heard the door of Harrys room open. George had send over blood berry tea, one of the few teas made of animal blood on the market that vampires drink.

"Good morning." said Harry.

Hermione looked up and smiled. "Good morning Harry." She took a good look at him, Harry was gorgeous. "You look good."

"I know." said Harry. "Feels kind of strange, looking in the mirror and seeing myself like this."

"How are you handling it?" asked Hermione. "Being a vampire."

"Not bad. It's weird, not using my glasses anymore since my vision is now 50/50. It's weird seeing everything, the details in the carpets, the engraving on the wood, seeing rain drops through the window and being able to see them as if I was seeing them through a microscope. Smelling everything, hearing everything." said Harry.

"You know what else is weird?"

"Not being thirsty." said Harry. "I thought I'd wake up with this horrible thirst, I was even scared to come down and…" He took a good look at Hermione. "Hermione…are you a vampire?"

"Yes Harry." said Hermione. "Both Draco and I are, and just like you we still have our magical core and powers."

"B…Bu…But how?" asked Harry.

"Before I get into that Harry, believe me I will…" said Hermione. "We have to go to Forks High School."

"What? Why?" asked Harry.

"Well… How much did the Ministry tell you about why they sent you here?" asked Hermione.

"Not much…You know how they are…" said Harry.

"Well…Here goes. The Wizarding World is in chaos Harry. Lets just say among the many magical creatures Voldemort recruited to help him during the war, vampires were among them and at the last minute they switched sides and supported you and the Ministry against him. That shifted the war to our favor…Bellatrix has escaped Azkaban, some say with some new unknown recruits, she is hell bent on vanquishing all vampires as punishment for betraying the Dark Lord. Given your magical creature inheritance record, Poppy knew you would be a vampire and that is why you were brought here to America."

"How did you…?"

"After Ron died in the war with Fred, I started working in the Watcher Rehabilitation Program at the Ministry to channel my grief. There I met Draco, he was incarcerated for investigation… One thing led to another, I visited him everyday taking particular interest in his case, we called a truce and slowly we started talking we fell in love and…"

"What?" asked Harry.

"He proposed. We had a small party, with just his parents and a few of friends. Harry we felt terrible you couldn't come but the Ministry insisted not to. Then when there was a vampire attack. Newborns, muggle newborns with no control, they killed his parents and among many other guests and bit us both just before the Aurors arrived with Snape."

"Sn…Snape's alive?" asked Harry.

"Yes. He took a glamfatale potion." said Hermione.

"Come again?" asked Harry.

"A potion that makes it seem that you're dead. It only lasts about a 72 hours." Hermione explained. "Anyways. He took us to Hogwarts to the Slytherin Wing deep below the dungeons and trained us. Taught us to hunt animals instead of humans. It was then that Poppy showed your magical creature inheritance record and Snape devised the plan to get you out of the country so Bellatrix and the Deatheaters wouldn't come after you."

"But you're still there Hermione…" said Harry.

"That's the next part. Draco and I were ordered to come here for our own safety. We are going to muggle school, become students and blend in while they fix the chaos and we can go back home." said Hermione. "If we don't people might start asking questions."

"Hermione we're twenty years old." said Harry.

"Harry, given our vampire state we do look about three or four years younger than we are." said Hermione. "It's perfect."

"And by we you mean…?" asked Harry.

"Draco you and I." said Hermione. "Draco is selling Malfoy Manor as we speak and then he's coming down to help me buy a house."

"You two don't need to buy a house Hermione. This house is big enough for all three of us, it has three master bedrooms and bathroom and three guest rooms. We're all alone, we'll be alive forever so let's be a family all three of us and..."

Hermione took his hand. "Caleb..." Harry nodded. "How is he?"

Harry shook his head saying no. "The same..."

"You really won't mind?" asked Hermione.

"No." said Harry. "In fact, I insist."

"Alright. "I'll patronus Draco before we leave." said Hermione.

"Plus, I need you, I need you both." said Harry, "Now more than ever."

Hermione patted his hand. "Count on us Harry…Now tell me what's wrong. What happened?"

"Lets get dressed and go." said Harry. "I'll tell you on the way."

* * *

Forks High School. One week till the new semester starts. Hermione and Harry pull up in Hermione's white BMW Active E, as a Malfoy, Draco had insisted on getting her a new luxury car. "He did what?!" asked Hermione.

"Yeap." said Harry. "On our anniversary. They've been seeing each other for six months."

"That's horrible." said Hermione. "You're handling this awfully well."

"I'm better now that you're here." said Harry. "I guess, thinking he's stuck with that horrible girl for the rest of his life is a good, and thinking that Draco is coming over to live with us is another reason to be happy." They walked up to the main office.

"Yeap." said Hermione. "You get through it, life goes on." She patted his back.

"Good morning, my name is Nancy." said the lady. She was awestruck by the two childrens beauty they rivaled the Cullens. "What can I do for you?"

"We'd like to enroll for this coming term please." said Hermione. "We have out our papers filled out and checks for the tuition."

"Just one moment…" said Nancy and walked off.

"Harry leaned in. "Where did you get those transcripts Herm?"

"Flitwick and McGonagall along with the Ministry." said Hermione.

"Very well." said Nancy. "Here are your papers to fill out. I see you are enrolling three students? Harry Potter, Hermione Malfoy and Draco Malfoy… Are you and Draco siblings?"

"No dear. Draco is my husband." said Hermione. Hermione showed her the 20 carat, emerald cut, diamond ring on her right hand ring finger. Nancy looked shocked.

Harry decided to cut in. "Before you ask Miss. Nancy." said Harry. "We're all emancipated orphans. Hermione is my sister, it was Draco's parents last dying wish that they married before they died and they did. Draco is my brother in law. We're the poster children for independence and excellence, we've had to be for a long time now and before you ask, all our parents left us quite a large fortune before their passing." Nancy noticed the 20 carat, asscher cut, red diamond ring on his finger, no doubt it was a wealthy family heirloom.

"Of course Mr. Potter." said Nancy. Hermione and Harry gave her the filled out papers. "Very well, school starts next Monday. Your class sheets will ready for you here upon arrival."

"Thank you." said Harry.

***Hi guys. Well as you can see, the story has taken off in another direction like I said. I like that, having it start on the same road and suddenly turning down an unknown path. Lets see what happens. Chapter 3 = School starts, Draco arrives with Harry and Hermione at Forks High…Hmmm…What can happen. Please leave your reviews.***


	4. 1st Day of School

***This chapter is a little longer than the last. Enjoy!***

* * *

Over 100 years had Edward been alone, and too many years going through high school. He desired something new in his life; adventure, mystery and most of all mate to love, for everyone around him had mates. He thought he found it all in Bella Swan and now she had wrecked his life, and crushed his still beating heart. He had nothing to live for. After his family practically forced him he'd gone out hunting with them and he was read to start a new school year…Another one…And he'd have to see Bella. His father had Esme, his brothers Jasper had Alice. Emmet was still single but was certainly looking around in the boys lockerooms for a potential mates without success. But what about him? 'What about me?' he thought.

"Are you alight dear?" asked Esme.

"Yeah. I'm fine mom." said Edward.

Esme suspected what was happening. She hugged him. "Be patient Edward. Soon you'll find someone, someone special, you'll be happy and finally the family will be complete." She was praying the gypsy Alice mentioned was right.

"I'm…After Bella…I'm just…I'm just not sure anymore." Edward asked, frustrated. "If what you're saying is true…Then when?"

Esme kissed his forehead. "When you least expect it."

Alice walked in from the kitchen with her backpack reading the newspaper. "Did you read this?"

Edwards composed himself. "What?"

"Someone moved into Ashton estate on Darkpine road." said Alice reading from the paper.

Esme being an architect was impressed. "That is a huge old house…It's not far from here, though it's deeper in the forest than ours."

"It's now called Malter Manor." said Alice, reading from the paper.

"Some say it's haunted." Emmett joked.

"Who bought it?" asked Edward.

"It doesn't say." said Alice. When she turned to leave she froze on the spot, Jasper was next to her in a moment, she sighed as she returned back to the present.

"What did you see?" asked Jasper.

"We have some new students." said Alice. Everyones heads turned to her. "They'll be at school today."

"Who?" asked Edward.

"I couldn't see their faces." said Alice. "But there was something in their aura, their smell… They're not human…"

"Are they dangerous?" asked Carlisle.

"No." said Alice.

"Well…Lets go!" said Emmett, getting his keys and running out to the garage.

* * *

The moment they stepped out of Emmett jeep they were bombarded with thoughts, gossip and comments about the new kids from basically everyone. From _'They say they are English, from Britain… I heard my mom talk to the realtor and they bought the old Ashton estate…Really? They must be loaded, old English money…There's three of them, Nancy told my mom they're orphans, two of them are brother and sister and the girl is married to the third guy…Really? So young… Nancy also said they were emancipated…'_

"Well…" said Alice. "Thanks to the Forks gossip hotline, we know more." Edward couldn't help grin at her comment.

"Come on." said Jasper. "Lets go get our class sheets." As they were about to turn they saw a white BMW Active E drive up and park two parkings spaces away from Emmett jeep .

"Nice wheels. " said Emmett. He and his three other siblings looked on, with the rest of the student body, as the driver and the drivers door opened. From the drivers door came a a beautiful girl, about sixteen or seventeen. She was tall, about five eight, she was thin with an elegant figure, honey brown hair tied back in pony tail. She wore white pearl earrings, complementing her white button mans shirt opened slightly at the top, blue denim jeans and some trendy sneakers and she had a backpack over her torso. The passenger door opened and out came a tall strikingly handsome young man, about five ten feet tall with smooth platinum blond hair, he wore a green turtleneck sweater under black formal jacket and matching black pants and fine shoes. He had a very expensive backpack over his shoulder. There was an aristocratic aura about him. Everyone saw as he took the girls right and kissed it lovingly and their eyes noticed the impressive diamond ring on her finger and the white gold wedding band on his.

They heard Jessica and Bella gawk and say. "Wow…They must be the married couple."

"They look amazing together." said Angela.

"Who wouldn't marry that?" said Mike, referring to the blond boy.

Finally the back door of the car opened and out came another devilishly handsome young man. He was tall, about five ten feet tall much like his blond companion. Harrys raven hair was smooth and slightly longer locks, just as he had it in fourth year for the Triwizard Tournament. He wore a red v neck sweater under a black leather jacket and cream kakhi pants, trendy sneakers and carried a backpack.

The Cullens noticed they wall wore sunglasses, were equally as pale as themselves and they smelled like them.

"They're vampires." said Jasper.

Alice gasped, she looked at Edward was instantly drawn to Harry._ 'Could this dark hair boy be the vampire Madame Sybil said?'_ she thought.

They watched them as they walked up to the main offices. Emmett grinned. "Well, this'll be an interesting year."

* * *

By lunch the student body was buzzing, drooling and lusting over the three new students. The crowd died down as they walked in with their backpacks. "Is this normal Harry?" asked Draco. "You're the one who went to muggle school for ten years, pre Hogwarts…"

_'Hogwarts?'_ thought Jasper to his siblings. '_What is Hogwarts?'_

_'No idea.'_ thought Edward. His eyes were focused on Harry.

"Pretty much…" said Harry.

Alice walked over. "Hi. I'm Alice."

The threesome sniffed. Hermione leaned in. "Are you a…?"

"Yes." said Alice. "Would you like to sit with us?"

Hermione and Draco looked at Harry waiting for his answer. Edward, Jasper and Emmett noticed the move. '_Maybe he's the leader of the group…?_' he thought.

Jasper nodded. '_Could be…'_

"Sure." said Harry. "Why not." Edward smiled at this. Something strong was pulling him to this Harry.

"Great!" said Alice. "Come on…" She led them through the cafeteria, the students whispering and muttering, the Cullens never invited people to their table. "Please sit." said Alice. She sat next to Jasper. "This is Jasper Hale by brother/boyfriend…"

"How do you do." said Jasper.

"The big guy here." Alice said, she patted Emmett on the back. "is my brother Emmett Cullen." said Alice.

"What's up" said Emmett with a big smile.

"And this is my other brother Edward Cullen." said Alice.

"Hi." said Edward. His eyes traveled from Draco, to Hermione and finally to Harry.

The threesome removed their sunglasses. All four Cullens looked at their eyes. Both Hermione and Draco had liquid silver grey eyes but Harry had the brightest green eyes, like bright Colombian emerald jewels, it made Edward's inner self jump with emotion. He'd never felt like this with Bella.

"How do you do." said Hermione. The Cullens noticed her British accent. "I'm Hermione Malfoy. This is my husband," she pointed to Draco. "Draco Malfoy."

"Hello." said Draco. His tone wasn't cold but it wasn't warm either.

"and this is my brother Harry Potter." said Hermione.

"Hi." said Harry. Edward melted at the sound of his voice. _'Could this stunning creature be my mate? He has to be. Please let him be my mate!'_ Edward thought.

"What brings you to Forks?" asked Emmett.

"How many are there in your coven?" asked Jasper.

"Is this an interrogation?" asked Draco with a grin.

"Please forgive them." said Alice. "It's just, it's not often we get a new coven of vampires in Forks let alone a coven that attends school like us. We were just curious."

Harry and Hermione looked at Draco, who realized he was in charge of talking. "To answer _one_ of your questions…There are four of us in our coven."

"Oh?" asked Alice. "Where is the other? Is he not attending school?"

Draco sighed. "That's a delicate subject…" He looked to Harry, signaling him to answer.

"No." said Harry. "That's a…complicated matter."

Jasper could tell it hurt Harry to talk about it. '_It's a difficult subject for him, I can sense pain around it.' _He said to his siblings telepathically.

"And…Well I'd like to get to know you all before I go into that." said Harry. "Lets just say he's ill."

"Oh…" said Alice. "We're sorry to hear that. Whenever you feel comfortable to talk, we'll be here to listen."

"What about you guys?" asked Draco. His tone was sharp and to the point. Hermione put her hand on his, telling him to tone it down.

"Well…" said Emmett. "There are six of us in our coven. Us for and our parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen."

"Parents?" asked Hermione.

"We consider ourselves more of a family rather than a coven." said Alice. "It's easier for us to blend in that way and it's much nicer too."

"Interesting." said Hermione. "I gather by your eyes that you're all 'vegetarians'?"

"Yes." said Jasper. "We have been for a long time."

DING DING DING DING DING chimed the bell. It was the end of lunch time. The seven vampires got up and walked out. "What classes do you guys have?" asked Jasper.

"I've got history, Draco has chemistry and Harry has biology." said Hermione.

"You memorized all three schedules?" asked Emmett.

"Get used to it." said Harry. "She'll know all the text books, cover to cover, by the end of the month."

"Yeah." laughed Draco. "She's the smartest of us all." He leaned in and kissed her on the head.

"What about you guys?" asked Hermione.

The Cullens had to look at their class sheets. "Jasper has history with me..." said Alice. "Emmett has chemistry and Edward has biology."

Edward turned to Harry. "Would you like walk together?" asked Edward. _'Please let him say yes!'_

"Sure." said Harry.

* * *

After changing books in the lockers each pair went off on their separate ways towards their classes. Edward led Harry to biology. He went to his seat, unfortunately next to Bella, while Harry went to talk to the teacher.

"Excuse me." said Harry. "Prof….Mr. Molina?"

"Yes?" asked Mr. Molina.

"I'm Harry Potter, I'm new here." said Harry giving him the slip.

"Good! Welcome to Forks High." said Mr. Molina, Harry smiled, he looked around the room before getting up from his desk. The room stared at Harry as he followed the teacher over to Edwards table. The girls were drooling including some of the guys, like Mike Newton, who wished the teacher would assign Harry with him as a lab partner.

Harry heard the girl next to Edward. "Edward please talk to me we're friends, we…" said the girl, quite insistently. He could tell Edward wanted no part of it.

"Excuse me, Miss. Swan." said Mr. Molina. "Could you please take a seat next to Mr. Newton?"

"Why?' asked Bella. "You already assigned our seats."

"I know that Miss. Swan." said Mr. Molina. "But Mr. Potter is new here and I'd like him to sit with Edward, who is top in the class, so he can help Harry along." Bella really wanted to talk to Edward and at least save their friendship. "Miss. Swan… Please…"

"Yes Mr. Molina …" said Bella reluctantly as she took her things and walked to the back of the room.

"Mr. Cullen, I trust you will help Mr. Potter in class." said Mr. Molina.

"Yes Mr. Molina." said Edward. Harry sensed some excitement in his voice and a twinkle of joy in his amber gold eyes. Harry was so happy he was dead and couldn't blush, it was really something handy to have.

Mr. Molina turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter…" he said gesturing him to take a seat.

"Thank you." said Harry.

"Welcome." said Mr. Molina patting him on the back and walking back to his desk.

Harry smiled at Edward, who almost fainted with the perfect smiled. "Hi."

"Hello." said Edward.

"I'm sorry I wasn't so talkative during lunch, I had something on my mind." said Edward. '_I had you on my mind.'_ "I'm Edward Cullen." He extended his hand.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter." smiled Harry. He took Edwards hand and both felt a small spark at their touch. Both looked at each other not knowing what had happened. They made a note to ask their families later on in the evening about that. But from now on they focused on the class. Everyone noticed how they worked together in perfect rhythm and harmony. Mr. Molina was pleased in the choice he made with Harry.

* * *

After school the seven vampires walked out to the student parking lot. "Well this is us." said Emmett.

Draco looked at the perfectly polished and clean silver Jeep Wrangler. "This is your car?!"

"You like it?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah!" said Draco. "It's wicked!"

"Come on I'll show you." said Emmett, putting an arm around the blond and leading him to the jeep.

Harry turned to Hermione. "Draco likes cars?"

"It's his new thing." said Hermione. "I know... I was surprised myself."

"Would you all like to come over to our house this weekend?" asked Edward. _'Please say yes! Please, please, pleaaase say yes!' _

Hermione turned to Harry. "Ok." said Harry.

_'Yes!'_ thought Edward. "How about Friday night?"

Harry looked at Hermione for her to answer. Alice, Jasper and Edward noticed this family did take each others opinions seriously. It wasn't all Harry's decisions, he took his sister and brother in laws into account and let them also decide on things. "Of course." said Hermione.

"The lady has spoken." said Harry. "We'll be there."

"Great." said Alice. "We'll talk to our parents and let you know of the time."

Hermione looked at her watch, she turned to the two boys whose heads were in the car. "Honey…" obviously she was referring to Draco. "We have to go."

Draco popped his head out. "Ok." He turned to Emmett. "Thanks for showing me the car. Harry and I need one, do you think you could you help us?"

"No problem man." said Emmett, shaking his hand. "I think Alice wants to invite you guys over to our house this weekend so we'll set it up."

"Excellent." said Draco. He said goodbye to Jasper, Alice and Edward and walked off towards his car with Hermione.

Harry turned to the Cullens. "See to all tomorrow." Looking at Edward he said. "Goodbye Edward."

Edward smiled. "Goodbye Harry."

The Cullens drove home, all the spoke was of the new family. The only one who wasn't involved in the conversation was Edward, who was looking out the window. He was quiet but Alice and Emmett could see and Jasper could feel he was happy. Edward looked at the trees passing by and all he could think of was Harry and how delicious his own name, Edward, sounded coming out of his British lips.

Walking through the front door Esme and Carlisle welcomed them with hugs. "Dad, you're home early." said Jasper.

"My shift ended early today so I thought I'd come home." said Carlisle. "How was school?"

"It was interesting." said Jasper.

"Why?" asked Esme.

"We met the new kids. Harry, Draco and Hermione" said Emmett. Carlisle's head shot up immediately, Jasper and the family noticed his tension.

"Are you ok Carlisle?" asked Jasper.

_'Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy… It can't be…The saviors of the wizarding world, here in Forks…they're vampires?...How?'_ thought Carlisle.

Edward heard his thoughts and was alarmed, his father knew who these people. _'Saviors? Wizarding World? What is he talking about? How does he know them? What does he know?' _

Esme walked over to her husband. "Honey…?"

"I'm fine." said Carlisle.

_'Why was he lying?'_ thought Edward. "Are you sure you're alright father?"

"Yes." said Carlisle. "Go on Emmett."

"Anyways…They're vampires. Draco and Hermione are married, and Harry is single."

Esme took a breath. She looked at Alice, who nodded, making her smile. '_The gypsy was right. This must be Edwards mate!'_ she thought. Edward heard her thought, _'Please let it be true!'_ he thought. "So are they nice?"

"Yes." said Edward. "They're very polite, well mannered, intelligent, refined and beautiful."

"Totally cool." said Emmett. "Draco has a thing for cars. I think I found my new best friend."

"We were thinking of inviting them over on Friday night." said Jasper. "If that's alright with you…"

Carlisle looked at Esme who smiled. "Of course it is." he said. "Tell them to come around eight o clock."

"Great!" said Alice.

"What about the other two." asked Carlisle.

"Hermione is just lovely" said Alice. "Very sharp and sweet and quite smart."

"What about…?" asked Esme

"Harry…" said Edward. He had a dreamy look on his face. "He's sweet, kind, open minded, respectful, thoughtful of others, beautiful, handsome…"

"Don't run out of adjectives Romeo." said Emmett. Edward was thankful he was dead and couldn't blush.

Jasper grinned at Edward who muttered. "Shut up…"

"Harry's great. They're all great." said Emmett.

"Is is just the three of them?" asked Carlisle.

"No." said Alice. "There are four. But they wouldn't tell us about the fourth. I guess it's because we just met and it looks like it's a difficult subject for them."

"Why?" asked Esme.

"When Harry started talking about it, I sensed a lot of sadness and pain coming from him." said Jasper.

"Why?" asked Carlisle.

"It seems the other is very ill." said Jasper.

"Ill?" asked Esme. Her mother instinct was already worried.

"Yes." said Jasper. "That's what they told us."

"I guess when they get to know us better and feel comfortable enough to tell us." said Jasper.

Edward turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure." said Carlisle. "Come to my office."

* * *

Carlisle closed the door of his office, the family outside knew to respectfully not listen in. Edward took a seat on the couch. "What can I do for you son?"

"Something happened today at school." said Edward.

"Ok…" said Carlisle.

"With Harry." said Edward.

"Go on." said Carlisle.

"We were in biology, I formally introduced myself to him, he did the same to me, and when we shook hands we felt a spark." said Edward.

* * *

Back in Malter Manor, Harry was having the same talk with Hermione and Draco.

"What kind of a spark?" asked Draco.

"It was like a zap, a small electrical current." said Harry. "What does it mean?"

"I'll have to check the books." said Hermione. "But if what I suspect is true. It means you found your mate." She rushed over to the boo shelf and grabbed a couple of volumes.

* * *

"My mate?!" asked Edward. _'Please let it be true! Please let it be Harry!_'

"Yes." said Carlisle. "There are theories about identifying a mate. Some say it's love at first sight, others say it's the smell and the last is upon first contact… How do you feel about Harry?"

"Incredible." said Edward. "He smells amazing, I feel the venom in my mouth it makes me hungry. But not to kill him instead…quite the opposite, it makes me hungry to claim him. His scent drives me crazy."

* * *

"Ok…That covers smell." said Hermione. "What about when you saw him?"

"I thought he was the most perfect creature on the planet." said Harry. "No one could hold a candle to him, thinking back, not even Jacob."

* * *

"I saw him, I was instantly drawn to him, he's perfect." said Edward. "I never felt this drawn to anyone, not even Be…Bella."

"Did you compare her to Harry?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes." said Edward.

"And?" asked Carlisle.

"There's no comparison. Bella's scent doesn't hold a candle to Harry." said Edward.

Carlisle sat back and thought.

* * *

Hermione sat back with Draco and thought.

* * *

"And?" asked Harry.

"Well all the indications are there Harry." said Hermione. "It's perfectly clear. Edward is your mate."

* * *

"It seems Harry is your mate." said Carlisle. "All the more reason to invite them over."

"I don't just want to spring it on him." said Edward. "He's relatively new to being a vampire, I can smell it. I think he changed just last week."

"Then take it slow." said Carlisle.

* * *

"Slow?" asked Harry.

"Yeah." said Draco. "Take it slow, go out on dates, talk, text. Get to know him. Your vampire identified him as a mate. Now it's Harry's turn to do so and the best way is by dating."

"Go out as friends." said Hermione. "Start off there."

* * *

"Start off there, just as friends, and see where it does." said Carlisle. "Baby steps are good."

"Thank you Carlisle." said Edward. He moved across the couch and hugged his father.

* * *

"Thanks you guys." said Harry. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Draco and Hermione walked over and hugged Harry.

"We're here for you scar head." said Draco.

Harry laughed. "Thanks a lot ferret."

All three laughed as they moved to their individual desks to do their homework.

***This was a fun chapter, I'm loving this! A lot happened a lot of realizations. I like the friendship between Emmett and Draco. I think the ferret, I just love that nickname and I say it lovingly because I like Draco, needs friends, real friends which he didn't have the luxury to have in Slytherin. Please leave your reviews.***


	5. Revelations I

Wednesday Night Billy met Jacob in the livingroom of his house. "Jake. What's wrong?" asked Billy.

"Nothing." Said Jacob. "Everythings totally great."

"I'm glad son." said Billy. "How are things with you and Bella?"

"Couldn't be better." Said Jacob. "We have our little discussions here and there…"

"About what?" asked Billy.

"Bella said after she graduates high school she wants us to move." said Jacob.

"Move?" asked Billy. "Where?"

"Florida, she's been all these years with her dad. I guess she wants to spend some time with her mom during her college years."

"Jake you know you can't leave Forks." said Billy. "The reservation is here and as alpha of the Quileute wolves it's your duty to be here."

"What?" asked Jacob.

"After the imprinting, it's our most sacred law." said Billy.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" argued Jacob.

"You never asked." said Billy. "Plus I thought I'd wait a while, since you're nowhere near graduation yet. You're going to have to talk to her about it." said Billy.

"So you're saying I'm stuck here in Forks, forever?" asked Jacob.

"Yes." said Billy. "It's the duty of the Quileute Alpha to watch over our people."

Jacob sighed. "Well… We're not close to graduating high school yet let I me enjoy our time together until then."

"Alight son." said Billy. "Just remember, you can't ever leave Forks. She'll have to deal with it."

"Thanks dad." sighed Jacob. Billy wheeled himself away to his room. Jacob laid back on the couch and looked out the window at the moon. _'Will Bella stay? She has such high ambitions…What if she wants to leave anyways? Will she break up with me? How do I tell her? What do I do?'_ he thought. He started to think of Harry. _'Harry would stay if it made me happy…Harry…'_ he thought of Bella and Harry as his mind shut down to sleep.

* * *

Friday – Forks High. Biology Class. Edward waited patiently for Harry at their table, he had avoided Bella all week though he could still sense her stare on the back of his head yet he really didn't care. He couldn't wait to see Harry, who was on his way from his locker. Both had talked to their families and came to the conclusion that both of their vampires selves had IDed each other as their mates. Harry was Edwards mate and Edward was Harrys mate. But for the sake of decorum they individually decided to take it slow and get to know each other before they have "the talk". His morning was made when Harry walked in and walked over to their table.

"Hi." said Edward. Trying not to seem like an excited schoolgirl.

"Good morning." said Harry. He saw the microscopes were out on the desk with some slides. "How are you?"

"I'm good." said Edward.

"Good morning class." said Mr. Molina. "Today we're gonna be studying onion root tip cells, that's what's on your slides right now. Ok? So, separateand label them into the phases of mitosis, and the first partners that get it right are gonna win…" He picks up a golden colored onion. "The Golden Onion." The class mocked the joke.

"I hope you know what we're doing, I have no idea." said Harry.

"Just let me do all the work, you take notes." said Edward. Harry nodded taking out the report sheet. "Would you at least like to try?

"Sure." said Harry. He looked into the microscope, then at the pictures on the text book. "…Prophase?"

Edward took a look. "Yeap. It's prophase." He smiled when he heard Harry sigh with relief_. 'He's too cute!' _"My turn…" He removed the slide, while Harry took notes, and slipped another into place.

"So how are you?" asked Harry.

"I'm good." said Edward. "You guys are still coming over tonight right?" '_Please, please please!' _

"Yes." said Harry. Edward smiled. "What time?"

"Eight o clock." said Edward.

"Ok." said Harry. "Hermione insisted she's bringing the cocktails." Edward looked intrigued. "You'll see."

"I can't wait." said Edward. _'Did I sound too excited?_' He looked into microscope. "It's anaphase…" Harry took down the notes. "So how are you liking Forks?"

"It's nice. It's very green, it rains a lot. Reminds me of home." Said Harry.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Edward.

"No." said Harry. "It's just…I sometimes miss home. I'd like to go back but there's a lot of problems over there."

"But you'd like to return?" asked Edward.

"Someday…Yes." said Harry. "It is home…If we become close friends you can come with me."

"You'd like me to come?" asked Edward.

"Yeah." said Harry.

DING DING DING DING DING chimmed the bell. Mr. Molina turned to the class. "Please put your reports on the desk and read chapter 4 for tomorrow to discuss in class."

* * *

Afterschool Harry waited by the table. Draco ran over with Emmett. "You're in a good mood Dray." smiled Harry.

"Gym class was awesome. We played soccer." said Draco. "Seriously, muggles may be behind on a lot of things, soccer will never compare to Quidditch, but I had fun!"

Edward heard the conversation. _'muggles? Quidditch? What are they talking about?'_ Emmett walked over to them and decided to follow. "Harry, did Draco tell you how awesome he was in gym class?"

"He just did." smiled Harry.

Jasper and Hermione walked over, they were talking history. "Hi Harry." said Jasper.

"You two are getting along…" said Harry.

"Yeah." said Draco. "Hermione found someone who is just as passionate about history as she is."

Hermione kissed her husband. "How are you doing in chemistry?" asked Hermione.

"It's fun!" said Draco. "I love the labs."

"So I told Harry you guys can come over around eight o clock." said Edward.

"That's fine with us." said Draco.

"Cool. We live on Mistfall Way, about ten minutes from your house." said Emmett. "See you tonight.

"Great!" said Draco.

* * *

Carlisle arrived home early. Edward was waiting for him in his office. "Edward…Where is everyone?" asked Carlisle.

"Alice, Jasper and Emmett went into town with Esme." said Edward. "I want to talk to you."

"About what?" asked Carlisle.

"About Harry, Draco and Hermione." said Edward.

"What about them." asked Carlisle.

"Dad…Skip the part where you don't know who they are." said Edward. Carlisle gulped. "It's just us." Carlisle nodded. "You know them?"

"Not personally. But I know _of_ them." said Carlisle. "I grew up in their world. They attended Hogwarts."

"What is Hogwarts?" asked Edward.

"A school for witches and wizards in Scotland." said Carlisle.

"How haven't we heard of this?" asked Edward.

"The school is in a parallel world embedded within our own." said Carlisle. "It's known as the Wizarding World."

"How do you know this?" asked Edward.

"Because I was once a wizard." said Carlisle. "I once lived in the Wizarding World. My parents were English muggleborns."

"Muggles are normal average humans." said Carlisle. "Bella and her father would be muggles." Edward nodded his head understanding.

"My parents were muggles, but apparently one of my one of grandmothers was a witch. The magic in the family skipped a generation, hence my parents, and restarted with me. I attended Hogwarts at 11 years old, graduated and after I came into my creature inheritance…It's a gene passed on through the generations in witch families where their blood is mixed with creature blood, creatures like vampires, fairies, elves, mermaids etc. I had Veela blood."

"A what?' asked Edward.

"Veelas are a like Sirens, beautiful, magically seductive creatures who are immortal. Veelas weren't viewed as dark creatures so after I graduated professor Dumbledore gave me a job to teach Magical Healing. The school has four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Many many many years later the school was attacked by a dark force and a vampire bit me. The venom killed my Veela inheritance and turned me into a vampire."

"How does Harry, Draco and Hermione fit into this?" asked Edward.

"They studied at Hogwarts, like me, but they're famous. Everyone in the Wizarding World and most of the Magical World know of them." said Carlisle.

"Why?" asked Edward. "What did they do?"

"Forgive me Edward, but I think it's best for them to tell you when they get here." said Carlisle. "It's not my place to say."

Edward nodded, he was now even more anxious for Harry and his family to get there.

* * *

8:00. Harry drove up to the Cullen House. "Nice place." Said Draco. Clearly admiring the modern wealth of the place.

They walked up to the front door and a handsome blond man greeted them. "Good evening. I'm Carlisle Cullen. Please come in."

"Thank you." said Hermione.

"Please follow me." said Carlisle leading them upstairs to the living area. The Cullens watched as their guests walked in. Hermione wore a pale lavender pant suit with silver accessories that complemented her diamond wedding ring. Draco wore a black suit, the black shirt under his evening jacket was open slightly in a casual elegant look. Harry wore a black turtleneck sweater and black evening pants and black shoes. The only pop of color was the red diamond ruby ring on his finger that looked like living fire. Edward was eating him up.

They were greeted by a very lovely looking woman with a heart shapped face. "Good evening my name is Esme Cullen, welcome to our home."

"Thank you." said Hermione.

"Please come in and sit." said Esme.

"Thank you. I'm Hermione Malfoy, this is my husband Draco Malfoy." said Hermione.

"How do you do." said Draco at their hosts.

"And this is my brother Harry Potter." said Hermione.

Esme looked at Harry, he was perfect for Edward. "Welcome Harry."

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen." said Harry.

"Please Harry, do call me Esme." said Esme. "Mrs. Cullen makes me sound like an old lady." Harry giggled.

They all sat down. "How are you liking Forks?" asked Esme.

"It's lovely." said Hermione.

"It reminds us of home." said Draco.

* * *

After a an hour or two of chatter Esme had to ask. "May I ask a question?"

"Of course." said Harry.

"Why do you smell different?' asked Esme. "I mean you smell like vampires but there's an undertone of something else."

"I picked up on it." said Jasper. "But I didn't want to be rude and ask the first day."

"Thanks." said Harry. He and Hermioen looked at Draco begging him to take the lead on this.

"The reason behind the unique sense of smell Esme, it probably due to our magic." said Draco.

Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Esme and Edward turned to him. Edward looked at Carlisle who gave him a small nod.

"Magic?" asked Jasper.

"We are wizards." said Draco. "Hermione is a witch…Well we used to be."

"Honey…" said Hermione. "Theoretically we're not but technically we are since we still have our magic."

"How can this be?' asked Esme.

"Back in England we lived in a parallel world embedded within your own, it's called the Wizarding World. It's on every continent and island on the planet."

"We've never heard of this." said Alice.

"Maybe because you were raised as muggles and were muggles before you were turned." said Hermione.

"Muggles?" asked Jasper.

"It's the term used to describe average humans." said Harry. "Chief Swan, Bella would be muggles."

"Can you show us some magic?' asked Alice. She was like a kid at Christmas. The three vampires took out their wands. "What are those?"

"These are our wands Alice." said Harry. "It's what wizards and witches use to channel their magic."

Draco waves his wand and chanted. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA." The vase on the coffee table levitated into the air.

Hermione waves her wand and chanted "PYRO CRACKIUM!" The yellow and red rosebuds snapped off the stems flew up into the air and popped into small red and yellow fireworks.

Harry took his wand, the elder wand, and chanted. "EXPECTO PATRONUM." A silver misty liquid flew out of the tip taking the shape of a brightly glowing silver stag. It walked around the room bowing it's head at the vampires, nudging Edward and before bowing at Harrys feet. They all felt pure happiness in it's presence. Edward was totally bewitched with Harry.

Hermione and Draco chanted the same spell. The Cullens saw an otter come out of Hermoine's wand and an eagle come out of Draco's.

Everyone started clapping. "That was Awesome." said Emmett.

"Before you ask anymore questions…" said Draco. He looked at Harry who nodded a yes. "It's best if you see our past. After that you'll understand."

"How?" asked Emmett.

Harry waved his wand. "PENSIVA SANORUM" On the table materialized a shallow basin filled with silvery water that looked like a liquid mirror, it was long and rectangular. "This is a pensieve, a magical object used by wizards and witches to actually see and review memories."

"Is it dangerous?" asked Esme.

"No." said Harry. "Physically, it won't hurt you. But if you consider seeing memories of people dying, bloody deaths, evil demonic spirits sucking happiness from people and nature and evil phycho killers plotting multiple murders on muggles painful then…You can say it hurts on an emotional level to watch."

"But it's the fastest way of answering all your questions…" said Draco.

"We'll do it." said Carlisle.

Hermione, Draco and Harry each took a small vial from their pockets, with floating glowing strands of cloudy smoke that looked like glowing hair.

"What is that?' asked Alice.

"Our memories." said Harry.

"All our lives up to now." said Draco.

"Ready?" asked Hermione.

"Yes." they all said in unison. Edward was the most excited. He was finally going to learn the truth about Harry and his family.

"All you have to do is dip your heads into the pensieve." said Harry. The Cullens nodded understanding. "One thing…once inside no one would be able to see you, feel you or hear you."

"What you're seeing has already happened and there's no changing it." said Hermione.

"You're only there as observers." said Draco.

They all nodded, the wizards emptied the vials into the pensieve, which turned into a black smoke like liquid. "We'll be here when you get back." said Hermione.

The Cullens dipped their heads inside and vanished into the pensieve. "Lets go make drinks." said Hermione. "They're going to need it."

* * *

The Cullens started at the very beginning. They saw everything from Harrys birth… the separation of him and his older brother…the deaths of his parent….to his abusive ten years at the Dursleys…Hagrid and his letter from Hogwarts….

First Year...The Hogwarts Express…meeting Ron and Hermione… the arrival at Hogwarts…refusing Dracos friendship…the first time he rode a broom…his first Quidditch match…the sorcerer's stone and Voldemort…

Second year… Dobbey…the petrified students…the second Quidditch game with Draco…the basilisk fight…

Third year…the Dementors…saving Draco from buckbeak…the third Quidditch game, the loss of his broom…Sirius Black…saving Buckbeak and Sirius…getting the Firebolt…Harry meets Caleb and they find out they are brothers…

Fourth year…the Triwizard Tournament…his name coming out of the goblet… the Hungarian Horntail…Cedric and him becoming a couple…the Yule Ball, dancing with Cedric…the mermaids in the Black Lake… the maze… the cemetery…Cedric murdered by Voldemort…blood ritual…Voldemorts return…The fight in the graveyard…Caleb consoles Harry at Cedrics funeral…

Fifth year…Umbridge…school being terrorized by the Ministry….Bellatrix escape from Azkaban…the department of mysteries… Bellatrix murdered Sirius…Harry faces Voldemort…Dumbledore fight with Voldemort…Harry and Dumbledore vindicated…Umbridge under investigation.

* * *

"How do you think they're doing?" asked Hermione as she warmed up the water in a kettle and put two bottles of blood red liquid in the freezer of the fridge.

"Not bad." said Harry.

"It'll be tough for them Harry." said Draco. "Especially for Edward and Esme."

"But we will be there to answer any questions." said Harry.

* * *

Sixth year…Voldemort forcing Draco to kill Dumbledore and getting the dark mark…Bellatrix performs the unbreakable vow on Narcissa and Snape… Snape Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher…Slughorn new potions professor….The Half Blood Prince diary…fight with Draco in the bathrooms that almost killed Draco… Deatheaters invade Hogwarts…Snape kills Dumbledore…Caleb comforts Harry at Dumbledores funeral…Draco and Harry call a truce and become friends.

Seventh Year…Harry escapes with multiple decoys through London…Moody is killed by Voldemort…Hedwig is killed by a killing curse…Deatheaters take control of the Ministry and try to get rid of muggle born witches and wizards with the help of Umbridge… Bill and Feurs wedding…Harry, Ron and Hermione hunt the horcruxes…Captured at Malfoy Manor…Bellatrix tortured Hermione…Bellatrix killed Dobbey…Hermione using the Polyjuice potion to get into the Lestrange vault to get the Hufflepuff Cup…. Escape from Gringgott on the dragon… Arrival at Hogwarts and evict snape as Headmaster…McGonagall prepares the castle for war…Harry find out the truth about Snape and his mom and the sacrifices the man had to do… Harry is a Horcrux goes into the forest to die… Voldemort "kills" him killing his own Horcrux…Harry uses the resurrection stone to return to life… The Battle of Hogwarts… Vampires betray Voldemort and side with the light…Lupin, Teddy, Fred, Ron, Lavander's deaths…Nagini's death…Voldemorts death…

Post Hogwarts…

Deatheaters imprisoned…Bellatrix escapes, starts recruiting followers…Harry inspected by Pomfrey his magical medical records he is to become a vampire. By order of the Ministry Harry takes an "indefinite extended vacation" to Forks…Hermione and Draco fall in love while she helps him on the Watcher Rehabilitation Program…Their secret wedding…Vampires attack the wedding kill all their parents and many guests….Harry meets Jacob Black… Jacob/Harry one year or so relationship…Draco and Hermione, now vampires, asked by the Ministry to leave the country for their safety…Jacob breaks up with him for Bella…Harry's transformation begins…Draco sells Malfoy Manor…Hermione helps Harry through transformation….The enroll in Forks High… Draco arrives…. First day of school…. Meeting the Cullens….Harrys discussion with Hermione and Draco about the spark with Edward in biology…. The Cullens invite them to their house… All of them nervous at home trying to decide what to wear to make a good impression… Their arrival at the Cullen house…

* * *

When the Cullens pop back into the livingroom from the pensieve, they see Harry, Draco and Hermione sitting calmly on the opposite couch sipping something that looked like blood red tea. "So… That's what happened." said Harry.

Edward snapped he rushed over and pulled Harry into a tight hug. "No one will ever hurt you again." He whispered, but it was a certainly promise.

"How are you three still…?" asked Emmett. "I would be…"

"It's not easy." said Hermione.

"We just push on as we always do." said Draco.

Esme was on the verge of tears. "Oh my dears…" She went over and hugged Harry, Hermione and Draco who she felt needed it more than most.

"I guess you all know I was involved with Jacob Black." said Harry. Edward growled. He couldn't believe that asshole had Harry first, kissed his lips first and on top of that was dumb enough to break his heart.

Harry noticed the growl. "Do you know him?"

"We do." said Alice. "You see, Edward was dating Bella Swan…"

"You're kidding…" said Harry.

"And she dumped him for Jacob…on their anniversary." said Alice.

"And Jacob dumped me for Bella on our anniversary too" said Harry.

"How ironic." said Draco.

"What in idiot." said Emmett. "Did he know about you?"

"No." said Harry. "I had planned on telling him that night…But…"

"Boy, he'll never know what he missed." said Emmett.

Harry turned to Edward. "I guess you also saw the conversation I had with Draco and Hermione… About the spark."

Edward nodded. "I had the same conversation with Carlisle."

Hermione and Draco grabbed their tea cups. "Lets give them a few moments alone." Draco and the Cullens nodded and left the room.

Harry winked a thank you wink at Hermione before turning back to Edward. "So, you are my mate." said Harry.

"And I am yours." said Edward.

Harry had to ask. "And… After what you saw, after what you know I have done…Do you still want me?"

Edward hugged Harry tight. "I've been waiting for you for over 100 years…I've never wanted, respected, desired and loved anyone more than you. If you'll have me Harry, I will never leave you, I will never let you go, I'll protect you and love you forever."

"Really?" asked Harry. "You mean it?"

"Yes." said Edward. He looked into Harrys eyes. "Do you believe me? Will you have me? Will you be my mate? Will you be my boyfriend Harry?"

As adorably corny as it sounded, Harry could only nod his head. "Yes…" He leaned in and kissed Edward on the lips. Edward responded immediately, his world had meaning, his world had a name and it was Harry. He raped Harrys lips with passion and Harry retaliated with equal force. There was no doubt in their minds that they were made for each other.

****I loved this chapter. So much emotion. I have to admit, the magic demonstration is muuuuch better here than in ELYSIUM, but I have to admit that having Hermione and Draco there to help...three wands are better than one when showing powers and tricks! lol ... More to come in chapter 6. Please leave your reviews, they're invaluable! Luv you guys! ****


	6. Revelations II

Thank you all for your reviews so far! Keep them coming, they are so important to me. It shows your support!

**roobug21301 –** I appreciate your tips and I welcome them! I hope you're liking the story.

**Guest –** Thank you.

**LaurenSaint – **Hiiiii! Welcome! Yeees! It's a lot different from the other side comparing it to the situation in ELYSIUM. I mean here Harry was sad, yes, but thanks that his vampire inheritance that thankfully kicked in so fast he didn't have to go into that DEEEEP depression he had in ELYSIUM, where he didn't eat or drink and waste away, so props to him. It's like: he dumped me, I'm sad….I'm a vampire….but I have my friends here…..I've IDed my possible vampire mate…...ok lets deal with this now…. So he's moving on quickly. Also here in Lotus Harry is a little bit older thank I think he is in ELYSIUM. Here he's 19 so there is a certain level of maturity too when dealing with problems of the heart. It's quite interesting. That's part of why I did this, to see what would happen, it's really exciting! Also, speaking of ELYSIUM, I suggest you check out the new Chapter 30... I think you will find it fun, like a roller coaster of sorts and there's a BIIIIG surprise in the end. Can't wait to see your review on that! lol

**emthereble –** Thank you for the props.

**eveemars87 –** Thank you for the complements on the twist. I think it's so interesting how you change one tiny little thing from one story and the plot changes totally. Bella… Oy… I hate her too, I can't wait to see what fate has in store for her. Will it be worse than her fate in ELYSIUM when the moment arrives? I don't know. Will her fate be different from her fate in ELYSIUM? I am positive. Both will be bad. lol When I was reading the books, back in the day, lol, I always felt in the back of my head Draco and Hermione could have been a good couple. The vain self centered aristocrat brat shown the error of his ways and being rehabilitated by the same girl he humiliated so often and through that friendship and love would begin. I always felt that, so I wanted to bring that idea here to this story. Here she's been a VERY good influence, she literally saved his life. Thanks again for the support.

***The title of the story will be explained by Harry in a future chapter… This is a long chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you all for your reviews, keep them coming! ***

* * *

Edward and Harry walked into the kitchen. Everyone is standing around the stove watching Draco who was working over a pot, pink smoke was rising from it. "Mrs. Cullen do you have tea cups?" asked Draco.

"Yes certainly." said Esme. "And please, call me Esme." Draco nodded with a smile. She went to get them.

"What are you doing?" asked Carlisle.

"I'm brewing some Bloodberry Tea." said Draco.

"What is that?" asked Alice.

"Blood tea." said Hermione. "Our friend George Weasley created it, he sells it at his joke shop in Diagon Alley. For creatures like us, it's quite popular and handy. That and blood pops."

Jasper looked very interested. "Do those help with bloodlust?" he asked "I could do with some of that."

"Yes." said Hermione. "I'll owl him and ask if we can get some for you all."

Jasper smiled. "Thank you."

Esme came back with the tea cups and Carlisle gave Draco a ladle to spoon the tea into the cups.

"Shall we go to the dining room?" asked Carlisle.

* * *

Cullens House – Dining Room. Everyone sat at the table. The Cullens watched Draco, Harry and Hermione take a sip first before doing so themselves. All their eyes widened, the tea tasted amazing.

Emmett was in heaven. "Lion!" he sighed.

Hermione laughed. "Bloodberry Tea has many flavors, this one is the lion brand."

"Mmm! How many flavors are there?" asked Jasper, also looking like he had died, again, and gone to heaven.

"Just about every flavor readlly." said Draco. "There's tiger, zebra, cougar, bear, crocodile is quite popular."

"Sweet!" said Emmett. He turned to his parents while pointing to the three wizards."Can we keep them?!" Obviously referring to the three wizards.

Everyone laughted. Hermione decided to break the ice. "Carlisle."

"Yes?" asked Hermione.

"I was wondering why you weren't in that much shock like your family when we revealed our secret." said Hermione. "I was curious as to why."

"You're very clever." said Carlisle.

"Oh…" said Draco. "You have no idea." Harry laughed.

"I was a wizard once." Said Carlisle. Everyone except Edward was shocked. "My parents were British, my grandmother by my fathers side of the family was a witch, the magic skipped a generation, my father, and came back with me. I attended Hogwarts as well."

"Fascinating…" said Hermione, she had his full attention.

"What house were you in?" asked Harry.

"House?" asked Alice.

"Hogwarts students are divided into four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." said Carlisle. "I was in Ravenclaw."

Hermione smiled. "Beauty and and brains…"

Carlisle grinned, had he been human he'd be tomato red. Esme smiled while hugging his arm.

"What was your favorite subject?" asked Hermione.

"Potions, History and Magical Healing, which was an elective for seventh years." Said Carlisle. "Maybe that's why I became a doctor later in my life…I still have some friends back in England, they send me DAILY PROPHETS about Harry, Voldemort and the war so that's how I knew."

"So how is Hogwarts?" asked Alice.

"It's a castle." said Carlisle. "Huge and grand towering up into the sky."

"I'm sorry I have to ask." Said Edward. "But can you guys tell us more about your stay here?"

"I really don't know much." Said Harry. "The Ministry just said there was an emergency situation concerning vampires. I was so tired after the war I really didn't bother asking questions. I just knew I was going away for a long time and it was my time to rest and possibly start a new life." He turned to Draco. "Do you guys know…?"

"Yes." said Draco. "Before the Battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort was recruiting dark forces. Not just witches and wizards but all manner of dark creatures, among them vampires. Some time during the war, the vampires betrayed Voldemort by shifting allegiances and siding with the light. That tipped the odds into our favor and the Deathaters were defeated." he took a sip of tea. "Almost immediately after the war Bellatrix escaped from Azkaban and started recruiting new followers. She is set on vanquishing all vampires everywhere."

Hermione took over. "That is why Harry was sent away, knowing his magical medical history they knew he would become one of them, they did it to give him a chance at a life."

"Can you explain more clearly what are Deatheaters?" asked Jasper.

"Dark witches or wizards. Some magical creatures, halfbloods, can be taught to use dark magic, they would be considered Deatheaters as well." said Hermione. "One of the first Bellatrix recruited was Artemisia."

Harry stiffened in his chair upon hearing her name. Edward noticed and put all his attention on him. "Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry nodded but just took a big sip of tea. "It's just that…I know Artemisia well. I know how dangerous she is and what she's capable of."

"You do?" asked Esme. "What?"

"She hurt my brother, Caleb." said Harry.

Esme asked. "Your brother?"

"He would be the fourth member of our coven." Said Harry.

"What happened to him?" asked Carlisle.

Harry started to stiffen. "Would…I don't mean to be rude, but would you mind terribly if we continued this talk tomorrow?"

"No." said Carlisle.

"It's a difficult subject, one I never talk about with anyone, except for Hermione and Draco." said Harry. "I'd like to rest before going into it." Edward looked worried for his Harry.

"Of course." said Esme. She and the Cullens all got up and walked them to the door.

"May you all come to our house tomorrow?" asked Harry. "Around eight? We can keep talking then."

"Yes." said Carlsile. "We will be there."

"What's the address dear?" asked Esme.

"Malter Manor, 1482 Darkpine Road." said Harry. Esme wrote down the address.

"I promise I will explain tomorrow." Said Harry.

"It's alright Harry." said Esme. "We will be there." Draco and Hermione were already downstairs in the car chatting with Emmett Alice and Jasper.

"Thank you." said Harry.

Edward walked Harry down. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes." said Harry. "I'm just tired." He leaned up and kissed Edward gently on the lips, Edward melted into the kiss, he would never get tired of them. "We'll talk tomorrow." Edward nodded as he opened the car door for him.

The Cullens watched as the white BMW drove off into the night.

* * *

The Cullens sat in their living room, sipping another cup of bloodberry tea.

"So what do you think of them?" asked Carlisle.

"They're wonderful." said Esme. "I love them already like my children, nothing would make me happier than to bring them into our family."

"Me too." said Carlisle. He turned to his children. "What about you all?"

"I already consider them family." said Emmett.

"Me too." said Alice.

"Hermione is definitely the cleverest and most interesting." said Jasper. "She's so interested in everything, history books. I feel a connection to her. She promised to show me some books later on."

"Draco, I respect him." said Emmett. "He's protective and defensive for Harry and his wife. I can understand that feeling. He loves Harry as a brother and that makes me love him too. Plus he likes cars and sports so I feel we'll be best friends in no time."

"And Harry…" said Edward. "There are no words. He's perfect, he's done so much for everyone that…"

"What dear?' asked Esme.

"A part of me doesn't feel worthy of him." said Edward. "He's so good, so noble, so loving and protective of everyone, he's given so much to everyone that… He feels unreachable to me."

"You're not chickening out are you?" asked Emmett. "That will kill him."

"No. Never." said Edward. "I just sometimes feel that way."

"Well snap out of it." said Alice. "You have the perfect mate, a powerful one who can clearly stand his own ground, a mate who will protect you from danger and vise versa, a mate that is already one of us that will never leave you. Don't start complaining now."

"Here here." said the Cullens in unison.

Edward smiled. That's just what he needed, for him to shut up and enjoy what life had finally given him. A sister to throw his insecurities and bullshit out the window. "Thanks Alice." said Edward.

* * *

Saturday – Harry was walking in the grocery store, in a blue t shirt and jeans, grabbing some cheese and crackers for the gathering that night. Jacob walked over and grabbed him tight by the arm. "What happened to you?"

Harry pulled away. "What is your problem?"

"I can smell it on you." Said Jacob. "You smell like them!"

Harry looked into his eyes and chanted a reveal spell. "REVELATO SECRETUM" He saw, Jacobs eyes flash yellow. Jacob gasped, not knowing how or why he flashed his eyes. "You're a werewolf."

Jacob growled. "How did you do that?"

"Can I pay my groceries first?' asked Harry. He was not intimidated at all.

Jacob nodded his head and followed Harry, watching him as he paid his things and grabbed his bags. "Would you like to go to my house? We can talk there."

Jacob nodded. "Lead the way." He got in his car and followed Harry to his house.

* * *

Malter Manor – Jacob drove up to Harrys house. It house was huge, very country English Tudor style house with a medium size English garden in the front. Harry grabbed his groceries and turned to Jacob. "Come in."

Jacob followed him in.

The house was very country English, painted with light colors and rich mahogany furniture, colorful tiffany chandeliers on every ceiling of every room, tiffany lamps on the tables and tiffany sconces on the walls. They were the pops of color through the rooms. "Wait here." said Harry. He went to the kitchen put away the groceries, conjured up a cup of Bloodberry tea for himself and walked back to the foyer. "Come, sit." He led Jacob into the drawing room. They sat down.

"So." said Jacob. "How do you know about me? Why do you smell like a vampire?"

"I know about you because I am...well… was a wizard." Said Harry.

"A…a wizard?" asked Jacob. "How?"

"My father was a wizard and my mother was a witch." said Harry. "I went to a magic school in Scotland when I was eleven, called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, just like my parents did. One of the classes I took was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and in third year we studied werewolves. So I do know how to recognize the signs."

Jacob took a moment to listen to his whole life story, the more he talked the more he admired the young wiz…vampire whatever that was telling him the amazing story. In the back of his head he was regretting leaving him for Bella.

"So… Why do you smell like a vampire?"

"Well, I got creature inheritance…a few weeks after you left me…" said Harry. Jacob gulped. "According to my magical medical records, someone in my family was a vampire, it skipped some generations and it manifested in me. Most wizards and witches who have vampire inheritance lose their powers. But since, I was born, nothing in my life is normal I got to keep my powers."

"Why are you here in Forks?" asked Jacob.

"Because they betrayed Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts, the remaining Deatheaters are attacking and killing all vampires for revenge. The Ministry found out about mu creature inheritance from my magical medical records and sent me here to protect me." Said Harry. "I didn't ask questions, I loved the idea of leaving far away and having the chance at a normal life."

"Do you live here alone?' asked Jacob. "Are there more of you here?"

"No and Yes." said Harry. "I live here with my sister, Hermione, and her husband, Draco, who is my best friend. They went to Hogwarts with me."

"Did they have vampire inheritance too?' asked Jacob.

"No. They got attacked by vampires, at their wedding, not long ago and were turned." Said Harry. "After the Ministry found out, they allowed them to come live with me so we could protect each other…Don't worry, we're vegetarians. We've never drank blood from a human. Animals are much healthier, though we rarely hunt thanks to some magical teas and sweets made by a friend of mine back in England."

"What about your eyes?" asked Jacob. "They're not…gold like the Cullens…?"

"All three of us have different colored eyes." Said Harry. "Hermione and Draco have liquid silver blue eyes. Maybe because Hermione married Draco and got the eye color of her vampire mate/husband. I got to keep it because I inherited the vampire gene and because I got to keep my magic it enhance my natural eye color."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Jacob.

"Because you're a magical creature, a werewolf, and, because you asked." said Harry. He muttered something behind his breath as he took a sip of his tea. "and…Besides our differences and what you did to me, there's a part of me that trusts you to keep our secret." He took another sip.

"Are you all safe?' asked Jacob.

"We're more than safe." said Harry. "Especially now that I have a boyfriend."

Jacob's wolf growled at this. He didn't know why, he had Bella. "A boyfriend? Who?"

"Edward Cullen." Said Harry.

Jacobs blood boiled, not only did Edward take Bella away at first, now he took Harry who he was strongly regretting having left. "Ed…Edward Cullen?"

"Yes." said Harry. "We met at school, we were attracted to each other. He got dumped, ironically the same night you dumped me, by some stupid mortal girl at school. I still don't know her name."

"How…How do you know she's stupid?" argued Jacob.

"Jacob… Anyone who has the pleasure to have Edward Cullen as a boyfriend and dumps him has to be stupid. He's kind, generous, loving, caring, strong and…Have you seen him? He's gorgeous…" Jacob growled. "Anyways not only do I count on him to protect me, but I count on his family to protect me and my family, just as we will protect them."

"Are there more vampires coming to town?" asked Jacob, trying to control his jealousy at the idea of Harry being with Edward.

"No." said Harry. "But that won't matter, since we'll probably be leaving soon."

Jacob turned to Harry. "What?" Why?"

"Yes." said Harry. "The Cullens told us about how they have to spend eternity matriculating in high school, which is unfortunate, and when the situation in England is resolved I have decided to invite them all to come live with me in the Wizarding World. A world of magic where vampire werewolves, centaurs are not a myth but a reality, a world where they won't have to hide. There are jobs for vampires so we can all find an appropriate jobs. We'll all be happy and we'll never have to return to America."

Jacob growled, the thought of Harry living with Edward and the Cullens in a huge palace, happy for all eternity, was sending him over the edge. It was then that the front door opened.

"Harry." said Hermione. "Do you have company? We saw a motorbike outside and we know that isn't…" she walked into the living room and stopped talking when she saw Jacob. "What is he doing here?" She took out her wand. Jacob got up.

Draco walked in. "Harry?!" He took out his wand. Both him and Hermione growled at Jacob, who returned it with another wolf growl.

"It's ok guys." said Harry. "Jacob, calm down, this is my sister Hermione and her husband Draco Malfoy. They're just pissed because they know…" Jacob clamed down immediately, he knew why. "…they know what you did to me."

"What is he doing here Harry?" asked Hermione. "How could you let him in our home?"

"It's closure Hermione." said Harry.

"Unbelievable Harry…" said Draco. "I'm going upstairs to shower and change for dinner." He turned and walked off towards the stairs.

"Harry are you gonna be…?" asked Hermione.

Harry nodded. "It's fine Herm. Trust me." Hermione nodded, gave Jacob another look and walked off following her husband upstairs.

"So what are you guys up to tonight?" asked Jacob.

"The Cullens are coming over for cocktails." said Harry. "That's why I was at the grocery store."

"Harry about Bella… I wanted to explain…" started Jacob.

"Listen Jacob, there's nothing to explain." said Harry. "Yes, I was hurt, but it's not my problem anymore. This...Bella person, if she makes you happy, you make her happy. I don't care. I have a boyfriend now who I know will never betray or leave me."

"How do you know that?" asked Jacob.

"You don't know much about vampires do you Jacob?" asked harry. "I know he won't. Once a mate bond is confirmed and accepted, there is no betrayal. It's as simple as that." He took a breath. "Plus I know he loves me and that's all that matters." Jacob wanted to argue but Harry stopped him. He took out his wand and waved it over Jacob who glowed white for a moment.

"What was that?' asked Jacob.

"A scent block charm." said Harry. "It's a charm that will block your scent from the Cullens and any other vampire. That way you can leave safely until you get back to your house. It will last at least for 24 hours." Jacob nodded, he wanted to stay, he wanted live with Harry in that house, he wanted to go with Harry to the magical world where he wouldn't have to hide who he was. "Go Jacob, go to Bella and your pack, be happy and don't come back."

Jacob nodded and walked out the door. He turned to get one last look at Harry, despite being a vampire, Harry was gorgeous, his beauty was enhanced and his body had bulked up, it was slender but muscular. He felt envy and jealousy and desire. Harry gave him a quick smile and shut the door.

* * *

As Jacob drove away, he remembered Harry had shielded his scent from the Cullens. They wouldn't know he was there if he was. He decided to turn around and drive back. He hid the motorbike in the darkness of the trees and walked back to the house. With his scent covered he could listen to the conversation. He need to know more.

***Hi guys. This chapter was touching on a certain level. 1) I liked how the Cullens talked after their first meeting with Harry, Draco and Hermione, I felt it was important to know the Cullens reaction to them, talking in private as a family. 2) I like how Alice put Edward in his place not to be an idiot about being blessed an lucky to have Harry. 3) I felt Harry needed that encounter with Jacob, so HE could say goodbye and close the chapter on Jacob. I like how he did it, in an honest, adult, mature way, not like Jacob who was caught red handed. 4) I also loooved how Hermione and Draco acted like the protective brother and sister when seeing their bothers ex. And finally 5) I love that Harry is not stupid, you might remember he muttered something under his breath before he took a sip of bloodberry tea, like a smart wizard he took his precautions… You'll see in the next chapter. Please leave your reviews guys. Luv you!***


	7. Revelations III

Hi guys. Great reviews as usual.

**Guest –** You'll find out later that Harry has a gift that Hermione and Draco don't have, since he inherited his vampire gene instead of being bitten. Also remember that despite the fact that Hermione and Draco do have magic, Harry DID defeat Voldemort, he has the elder wand and he is the most powerful wizard in the world. Their home is not unprotected but since Harry allowed Jacob into the wards, he can go back in. He might not love Jacob but he does trust him. Plus, I wanted him to go back undetected so he can suffer a bit more… lol

**Lauren Saint –** Yes, Harry IS more mature here than in ELYSIUM, again I'm liking the contrast of the two stories. They start out the same, but as you get into it you see they change, the characters change, it's quite fascinating to see the contrast between the two. Yes, I wanted that scene between Harry and Jacob and to show Harry as the bigger person by talking with him face to face like an ADULT would. Poor Caleb, I seem to find new ways of torturing him…lol…He's not been imprisoned by the Volturi here, but you'll see in this chapter what's going on with him.

**Pikachy79 –** Like I told Lauren, Harry is more mature here, more grown up. Yes he got hurt, he was human after all when it happened, but being more mature and I guess being dumped by your boyfriend sort of pales in comparison to being turned into a vampire…lol

**eveemars87 –** I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you…in answer to your question regarding the absence of Rosalie… YES HE IS! You'll get the first hints of it here in this chapter.

***Thanks you guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy.***

* * *

Jacob watched from a nearby tree as Harry took a shower, he saw how the water washed over his marble white athletic body, so perfect. _'Harry…'_ he moaned in his mind. He watched as Harry waved his wand around him and dried himself up.

Harry slipped into his closet. Jacob climbed down to give him some privacy.

Hiding in the trees with a clear vision of the dining room, thanks to his werewolf sight, he saw Hermione. She was in a pale pink cocktail dress with a pink pearl jewelry suite. In walked Draco, he was in a silver turtleneck sweater under a black formal jacket and black formal pants. He saw the girl had a diamond wedding ring on the ring finger of her right hand. The blond boy had a white gold wedding band as well, he also had a 30 carat, emerald cut, Columbian emerald ring on the ring finger of his left hand, _'must be an family herloom'_ thought Jacob. He sat back and watched how they waved their wands and the dining room kitchen was adorned with several three tiered hors d'oeuvres serving trays going down the table with platters with red colored sandwiches and cookies, fine glass crystal goblets. He saw how Hermione and Draco waved their wands casting a spell, he saw hot steam coming from the goblets. _'Must be a spell to keep the goblets warm.'_ Jacob thought. He smelled the Cullens arrive, none were alarmed so it confirmed Harrys spell had worked, so he sat back to watch and listen.

* * *

Hermione opened the door. "Welcome, please come in."

"Thank you Hermione." said Carlisle. He wore a blue button shirt under a black dinner jacket and pants.

"How are you dear?" asked Esme, leaning in to hug Hermione. She wore a white cocktail dress with simple diamond suite of jewelry.

"I'm good." said Hermione. She led them into the house, the door shut independently behind them. "We'll be having cocktails in the dining room tonight."

"It's so kind of you." said Esme.

"You know we can't eat." said Emmett. He wore a black button shirt with black pants.

"Oh, I think you will tonight." said Draco. Who walked in.

"Hey what's up Drake." said Emmett Hugging Draco like a brother.

Draco laughed. "I'm good Em." He turned to the Cullens. "Hi."

"Your home is beautiful." said Alice. She wore a light blue cocktail dress with glittering topaz jewel suite.

"Thank you Alice." said Draco. He looked at Edward, he was looking around. Edward wore a black turtleneck sweater with white kakhi pants and black shoes. "Edward are you ok?"

"I'm fine Draco." said Edward. "I'm just …"

"Looking for me?" said Harry. Everyone turned, starting with Edward, to see Harry walk down the stairs wearing a tight, plunging V neck white sweater, which outlined his pecs making Edward drool, a good set of black pants and good shoes an his red diamond ring adding a small pop of color.

"Always." said Edward. Harry smiled, making him weak at the knees. He wrapped his arms around Harrys waist and kissed him gently on the lips. "You look amazing."

"Thanks…" said Harry. He turned to the Cullens and his family. "Thank the heavens I can't blush." He joked, everyone laughed. Edward kissed his forehead, _'a HOT mate with a sense of humor too, can this get any better?'_ he thought.

* * *

Jacob was trying control himself. Harry did look amazing, just like Edward he drooled in his pants when he saw Harry enter the room. His eyes were in tears as he saw the bond between them. It was so pure and real, they were a real couple.

"Welcome." said Harry to everyone. He hugged Esme and everyone else.

"Please come into the dining room." said Draco. He led the Cullens into the dining room. "Harry, Hermione…If you'll do the honors please…"

Harry and Hermione waved their wands and the dining room kitchen was adorned with several three tiered hors d'oeuvres serving trays going down the table with platters with red colored sandwiches and cookies, fine tall crystal champagne glasses with blood red champagne. The table was adorned with white roses and gentle candlelight.

"How lovely." said Esme.

"Please sit." said Harry.

Draco looked at Jasper, who was looking at the table rather oddly, by the hand and led him in. Jasper, wore a dark plum button shirt, that complemented his blond hair, and black pants and shoes. He took Jasper by the hand and led him in. "You'll like it Jasp." Jasper grinned and followed. Everyone sat down.

"So what is all this?" asked Emmett.

"Hungry Em?" asked Harry.

"Oh yeah." said Emmett.

"Hermione…" said Harry. "You explain, I'm terrible at this."

"Ok." said Hermione. She pointed the first silver platter. "Here you have salmon sandwiches." She pointed to another platter. "Here you have parmesan bites stuffed with goose paté." She pointed at the first three 3 tiered silver platters. "On the tiers you have tapas. First one there you is tuna nicoise crostinis, the second had Spanish pork ham with olives and orange zest crostinis and the final is grilled scallops wrapped in crocodile prosciutto."

"How delicious." said Esme. "But food tastes horrible to us."

"Try it." said Hermione.

Jasper looked at Harry, Harry nodded his head. Jasper took a salmon sandwhich and ate it. His eyes widened. "Oh my God, this is amazing!"

The Cullens took some of each and started eating. Harry smiled with their eyes of surprise.

"How did you do this?" asked Carlisle.

"We infused the sandwiches with animal blood. The salmon with salmon blood, the paté with goose blood, the tuna nicoise with tuna blood, the pork ham with pork blood and the prosciutto with crocodile blood. We cast simple enhancement spells and potions on ordinary food like the breads, the parmesan cheese, the corstinis, the olives, the orange zest and scallops to adapt it to our vampire pallet so we can taste it."

"Oh my God!" said Jasper. He turned to his parents. "We are definitely keeping them!"

"I agree!" said Alice. "To taste food again!"

"Where does it go? " asked Carlisle.

"Well, once we eat it, it slowly dissolves into nothing once reaching the stomach, so nothing is digested." said Draco. "But we get to feel and remember the taste.

"Yeap." said Esme. "We're keeping them!"

Everyone laughed.

Alice took the champagne glad. "What about this?' asked Alice.

"That is Plaspagne." said Hermione.

"What?" asked Jasper.

"Blood champagne." said Harry.

The Cullens took a sip. " Yuuuuum!" said Alice.

"It's delicious." said Esme.

"It really is." asked Edward. "How did you get this?"

"Harry and I invested in a small vampire company in France, called NUITPAGNE, they make the wine and champagnes the same way muggles do. The exact process is a secret but we do know that they add a special blood mixture into it. What the recipe of the mixture is, it's a mystery to us all." said Draco.

"Draco has an excellent eye for investing. He's better at that stuff than I am." said Harry. "I always take his opinion into account when investing. The NUITPAGNE deal was a goldmine for us."

Everyone started talking, different conversations. Jacob never moved from his spot.

* * *

After about an hour, Edward turned to Harry. "So what did you do today?"

"I actually ran into Jacob." said Harry.

The table turned to him, so did Jacob outside. Edward was alarmed. "What?" he growled.

"It's ok Edward." said Harry. "We met at the store when I went to get the groceries for tonight."

"What happened?" asked Jasper.

"He smelled…you know." said Harry.

"That you were a vampire." said Alice.

"Yes." said Harry. "He was angry." Edward growled. "I guess he thought one of your turned me. So I paid my stuff I brought him here and I told him everything."

"Everything?" asked Emmett.

"Yes. Everything from when I was born to now." said Harry. "Unlike him, I decided to be honest and speak with him face to face. I wanted to set the record straight. I needed to talk with him and close that chapter, end it like an adult."

They all noticed Harrys calm demeanor and attitude, he wasn't lying. Edward felt better. "Do you trust him?" he asked. "Do you trust him to keep your secret."

"Yes." said Harry. "But just in case the other werewolves invaded his mind, I casted a shielding spell so the wolves wouldn't find out about us or our involvement with you all. When I spoke to him about keeping our secret, I told him that it's not worth spreading our business around since we won't be here in America for long." said Harry.

Edward stiffened _'He's leaving?!'_ he panicked. "You...You're leaving?"

"Not now, but I'm sure eventually." said Harry. "Eventually we'd like to go home and…I want to formally, once we leave, invite you all to come home with us back to England."

"What?!" asked Alice.

Jasper smiled. "To…To the Wizarding World?"

"Yes." said Harry. Hermione and Draco smiled at the thought.

"Are you serious?" asked Esme.

"Yes." said Harry. He saw Carlisle staring out in thought. "Carlisle, think about it, you all wouldn't have to spend eternity traveling the country and going to high school for eternity. You all would never have to hide ever again and there are lots of jobs for vampires in the Wizarding World. You wouldn't have to give up your career as a doctor, you could take a job tending to magical creatures who need help, vampires included." Carlisle smiled at this. "I know you studied muggle science, but you can go back to school, even if you don't we could check to see if you still have some of your powers. You can learn magical medicine and get a job in St. Mungos Hospital."

"I'm sure there are other jobs out there for Esme, Alice, Jasper and Emmett." said Draco. "You can all stop pretending to be high school students and start living as the adult vampires that you are."

"Yes." said Carlisle. He didn't have to think about it.

"Really?" asked Harry.

"When the moment comes." said Carlisle. "We'll go with you."

* * *

Jacob hadn't stopped crying. The way he saw Harry propose them going to live with them, how they made plans together and going on to a world where their kind, magical creatures, were accepted. It killed him. He wanted to go, he wanted to be with Harry. Just then he looked at Harry and imprinted. His heart broke right then and there. He had his imprint in the palm of his hand, he betrayed him, rejected and dumped him in the most humiliating way and now his imprint was mated and in love with a vampire, his vampire rival and enemy. Fate was starting to punish him in the worst way, his nightmare had begun and he feared it would never end.

* * *

Harry gulped up the entire glass of champagne, it magically refilled immediately. "There's something else I want to tell you all." He sighed. "It's about the conversation we were having last night."

"Is this about your brother?" asked Esme.

"Yes." said Harry. He breathed in, taking his time to think to think what he was going to say. Jacob could tell this was hard for him. Harry took another sip of champagne. "Caleb was a powerful wizard, a fiercely loyal Auror, one of the best." said Harry, the Cullens could tell he was proud of his brother.

"What is an Auror?" asked Jasper.

"Dark wizard catchers." said Hermione. "They're like...like the secret police, MI6 and FBI agents of our world."

Harry took another sip of champagne. "He received his creature inheritance six months before the Battle of Hogwarts, he became fae, a strong male fairy. He got the long ears, the ethereal beauty and his wings."

"Wings?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes." said Harry. "Huge black wings." He took another sip of champagne. "Caleb led the Aurors against Artemisia…"

Jasper being the war veteran was totally into the story. "Who is Artemisia?"

"She is the Head General of the Deatheaters, an artist in war, blood thirsty and cruel as they come." said Harry. "Caleb went in, leading the Aurors, swooping in head first from the sky with great speed and force. Soon they destroyed 70% of her army. This was the time that the vampires decided to switch sides to fight for the light." He took another sip of champagne. "Because of this, after Voldemort was killed, she and Bellatrix got revenge on him."

"How?" asked Jasper.

Harry took another sip of champagne, they could all see great hurt in his eyes. Edward put his arm around Harry for support. "Aretemisia casted a dark binding spell to paralyze him. She ordered a group of dark creatures to take him into the Dark Forest. There they brutally bashed, physically tortured, molested and raped him before savagely ripping his wings off his body…" The Cullens were frozen with shock. "When they found him they took him to St. Mungos Hospital, the doctors explained that the wing bones were connected to the spinal cord…At being ripped out with such a barbaric way…his fae core was completely destroyed which made him lose his creature inheritance turning him back into a wizard and… due to his mutilation…th…thr…two of the discs were badly hurt…the T5, and T7. He would…he would never walk perfectly again and he would need a cane.

Everyone gasped.

Harry gulped the remained of the champagne glass. It refilled and he drank some more. "I'm sorry, this…this is very…" his voice was cracking. "… very hard for me." He looked at Draco for help.

Draco took his hand for support and continued the story. "They Aurors arrested a Deatheater, a horrid dark elf, who confessed with the use of veritaserum..."

"Veritaserum?" asked Alice.

"A truth potion, powerful potion that forces anyone who drinks it to say the truth." said Hermione.

"He confessed to be one of the rapists told them that before they left Caleb alone to die in the forest, Bellatrix who got joy out of causing pain, cursed him with a dark sleeping curse which could only be awoken by true loves kiss. Since she has no conception or believes in love for that matter, she was secure in the knowledge that he would be trapped in that death sleep forever."

The Cullens gasped, had they been alive they'd be crying, all of them were furious, they tried to get a hold on to their anger and impulsive emotions at the horror. They already saw Harry and his family as their family. Esme and Carlisle saw them as their children and Edward, Emmett, Alice and Jasper saw them as their brothers and sister. Therefore they immediately added Caleb to their list on the family. Esme and Carlisle sympathized as parents, as a mother and a father they couldn't imagine having their children treated like that. Edward, Emmett, Alice and Jasper connected to him on a brotherly level, but Jasper more so since he was a war soldier himself. Edward felt anger not only for Caleb's unfortunate circumstance but for the pain that had cause Harry Hermione and Draco.

Emmett was probably the most angry of them all, he didn't know why. He felt connected to this boy, he admired him and respected him, he felt drawn to him and immensely attracted to him yet he hadn't met him… _'Could Caleb be my mate?'_ asked Emmett. _"If he is, I swear to protect him from the world with my life necessary!'_ he thought. _'No harm will touch him again!' _

Draco gripped Harrys hand and Edward tightened his arm over Harrys shoulder securely for support as Harry felt comfortable enough to talk. "He's been under the sleeping curse since the war ended…"

"For two years?!" gasped Esme.

"Hasn't anyone tried to wake him?" asked Alice. Emmett growled at the thought of someone kissing Caleb.

"Many have tried, many handsome male wizards, but apparently none of them have had good intentions with him, they failed and he still sleeps." Said Harry.

"Where is he now?" asked Alice.

Harry took a breath. "He's in the basement, as his only 'living' relative, I have responsibility over him. I protected him with powerful charms and magic…I …I don't know what I'd do if I lost him."

* * *

Jacob was in tears. _'How could these people, have gone through so much?'_ he thought. Jacob felt he had seen too much and quietly and quickly made his way towards his motorbike. He promised himself he would keep Harrys secret, he'd already put him through enough and he didn't have the heart to betray him again.

* * *

"Would you like to see him?" asked Harry

"If you're sure." said Esme.

"Yes. I trust you." said Harry. "Come." He got up led him through the house to the basement door, Edward took his hand for support. He opened it and they saw a dark spiral stone staircase leading down, the torches on the wall lit up. Harry went in first, Edward followed close behind, followed by Emmett Draco Hermione Alice Jasper Esme and Carlisle. The door closed behind them.

Down they went down the flight of stairs about 30 to 40 steps down. The Cullens felt the protective magic heighten the deeper they descended.

* * *

They reached a huge circular chamber about half a ballroom large. The vampires gasped. There was a thick ghostly mist covering and drifting over the floor, the ceiling was bewitched to look like a star filled night sky, with a full moon shinned softly over the bed. The bed was a king size bed with white satin sheets. As they approached they got a good look at Caleb.

Emmett gasped, just like Harry, Caleb was gorgeous. He looked slightly older than Harry, with high cheekbones, a perfect nose and perfect elegant lips, elegant eyebrows and long raven eyelashes. He had long raven hair, like Harry, about 30 inches long, thick smooth and voluptuous draping down his chest down to his waist His hands were folded over his stomach and shining under the moonlight was a 30 carat, asscher cut white diamond ring on the ring finger of his right hand. He laid there quietly sleeping on his back, in a white robes, similar to the elven robes of the Lord of the rings, made of long thin flowing layers of white silk and chiffon and adorned with clear sequins and crystals.

Harry, Hermione, Draco and the Cullens stood around the bed, looking at him. "Only good people with good intentions could pass through the doors, I keep him here in this enchanted chamber protected from the evil that hunts us until…"

They all look at Emmett, standing on the right side of the bed, he's the closest to Caleb. Emmett looks at the beautiful creature sleeping on the bed. "He looks like an angel."

Jasper looked at Emmett, sensing that his brother had fallen completely and helplessly in love.

****Whooo… This was a tough on, very emotional. Yes, Emmett is Caleb's mate. Now that everything is out in the open, the family can move forward. Now that Emmett knows, what will he do? Caleb will awaken soon, but not just yet. I sense Emmett needs to consult with his father, just like Edward did. I think Jacob suffered enough for this chapter. I might give him a break next time and pick him up later, he's got some crying and thinking to do. Please leave your reviews! Luv you all****


	8. Awakened

Hi guys. As usual, thank you for your support and your reviews.

**Eveemars87 –** What about his imprinting? Tough luck and so sorry for Jacob, but he hurt his mate and now he's lost him. I think that's the worst punishment, to realize what you had, someone _that_ special, and that you let them go. He'll have to make it work with Bella or stay alone because what else can he do really?

**Pikachu79 –** ROFL! Sorry about that! Now…Hmmm…. Now there's something to think about….I'll PM you.

**LaurenSaint –** Sometimes you never know what you have until you lose it. I'm glad Emmett has someone finally, I can't wait for Caleb to wake up either! Thanks, the Sleeping Beauty curse was a last minute idea that I decided to use immediately!

**lovingsiri –** It's KARMA. Yeah, I cried too, it was a tough emotional chapter.

**emthereble –** Thank you for the props.

**jgood27 –** More is coming, thank you for the support.

**taremegareader –** Thank you! Glad you like it.

**HibaTsu-Lover –** Thanks. I like Rosalie, she's one of my favorites, but I decided to take her out for this particular story. At least she's in ELYSIUM and WIZARDS & VAMPIRES. So we do get to see her.

***Thank you guys, you're great. **1)** Thank you to **Pikachu79** for giving me some ideas for maybe a possible 3rd installment. **2)** This chapter is a bit lighter, shorter and not as heavy. **3)** **LOVE IN WINTER** is finally back online with 8 new chapters, it an all HARRY POTTER world story, no crossovers and it's really important to me so please, check it out and show your love and reviews like you do with ELYSIUM and this story. It's a really important story to me, I've been working on it for 2-3 months to get it right. So can't wait to get your reviews there too! So… Lots of luv people!***

* * *

Late September, one Wednesday morning around 10am Harry met his biology class outside of school for their field trip. The school was already buzzing about the Halloween Party in October. The Cullens were coming over, Mike walked over to him. "Hi Harry."

"Good morning Mike." said Harry. "How are you?"

"I'm good." said Mike. "You know I wanted to ask you, I mean it's like a long time away, but do you wanna go to the Halloween Ball?"

Harry was too busy staring at Edward, he could tell Edward was jealous. "I'm sorry, what?"

"DO you wanna go to the Halloween Ball with…with me?" asked Mike. Edward growled with jealousy.

"Oh…A Ball…" said Harry. He remembered the Yule Ball back at Hogwarts, it was a nightmare. "Dancing… not a good idea with me. I have something that weekend anyways, I'm going to Salem that weekend."

"You can't go another weekend?" asked Mike.

"None refundable ticket." said Harry. "You should ask Jessica, I know she wants to go with you." Mike looked over and Jessica was looking at him, she waved and he took it was a consolation prize for not having Harry at his side.

"Come on guys." said Mr. Molina. "We gotta go, green is what? Good. Come on!"

Harry rolled his eyes, Edward grinned and followed the class onto the bus.

* * *

An hour into school Emmett found out he had his two last two periods free so he decided to skip the rest of school when the time came.

* * *

Biology Field Trip – Forks Green houses. "Eggshells, carrot tops, compost it's cool!" said Mr. Molina. Eric was pushing stuff into the barrel. "Now stuff that all in there."

"Yes sir!" said Eric.

"Now I'm gonna make a steaming cup of compost tea." said Mr. Molina "This is recycling in it's most basic form. Don't drink it!" he yelled. "It's for the plants."

Edward was lost in thought. When Harry walked by him he had to ask. "What's in Salem?"

"What?" asked Harry. Then he remembered vampire hearing. "Oh… That's right I forgot…Um a friend is visiting some realtives there at the end of October and she invited me to spend Halloween weekend with them." Edward growled. "Nothing to be jealous about Edward."

"Who is it?" asked Edward. "Will you be safe?"

"It's my friend Angelina Johnson, she was on the Quidditch Team with me back at Hogwarts. Her cousins live in Salem and she's going down to visit them with her husband."Edward nodded. "They're like family so, yes, I'll be totally safe."

"So are you staying all weekend?" asked Edward.

"I'm not sure yet, why?' asked Harry.

"Well… I was planning on asking you out to the Forks Halloween Ball." said Edward.

"You mean as your date?" asked Harry. _'Thank god I can't blush!'_ he grinned.

"Yeah." said Edward. "It's on Saturday."

"Well…" started Harry. His cel phone rang, he read the screen: UNKNOWN CALLER. "Hello…?"

_"Hi Harry!"_

"Hi George!" said Harry. "You're using a cel phone?!" Edward growled under his breath. _'Who is this guy?' _he thought.

_"Yeah." said George "Dad insisted on us getting one."_

"I'm sure." laughed Harry. "What's up?"

_"Um… I know Angelina and I said we were going to Salem for Halloween, but we found cheaper tickets for earlier in October."_ _George explained._

"That's good!" said Harry.

_"So we decided to come to Forks and spend Halloween with you." said George. "Do they celebrate Halloween up in that town?" _

"Yes they do." said Harry. "Actually, they're having a Halloween Ball on Halloween Night."

_"Wicked!" said George. "So do you think we could crash with you? If it's not too much trouble?" _

"No not at all." said Harry. "I'll have to ask Draco and Hermione if it's ok. But I'm sure they'll be thrilled!"

_"Malfoy and Granger?"_ _asked George._ _"Why?"_

"Don't you know…They got married."

_"What?!"_ _said George._ _"Oh…I guess mum and dad didn't want to tell because of Ron…" _

"Yeah." said Harry.

_"But Ok! Good for them!" laughed George. "Call me when you talk to them. Ok Harry?" _

"I will." said Harry before he hung up the phone. "Sorry."

"It's ok." said Edward. "Who was that?"

"That was George Weasley." said Harry. "Angelina's husband. He was Ron's big brother." Edward felt bad for being jealous. "Aparent…Oh of course, you heard everything…"

"Sorry." said Edward. "Vampire hearing."

"Yeah." said Harry. "So…It looks like I'll be here for Halloween after all."

Edward face lit up. "So Harry, would you be my date for the Forks Halloween Ball?"

"I'd love to." said Harry as they walked into another greenhouse. Edward smiled. _'Yes! He said YES!'_ he cried happily in his head.

* * *

Emmett walked into the cafeteria and met Hermione and Draco. They sat down at the usual Cullen table, with the entire student body whispering about them.

"So how are you Emmett?" asked Hermione. "You don't look your cheerful self today…"

"Is it that obvious?" asked Emmett.

"I'm afraid so." said Hermione.

"What's up?" asked Draco.

Emmett sighed. "I'm just…lonely."

"Oh honey…" Hermione scooted over. She patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I promise soon you'll meet the man of your dreams."

"When?" asked Emmett.

"When you least expect it, when you're not even looking." Said Hermione.

Emmett smiled. "Thank you." Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "Now Draco, tell me all about Quidditch!"

* * *

After the bell rang Emmett went to his next class, afterwards since he head his enxt two classes free he drove off school for the day. He already made plans with Draco and Hermione later that night.

He drove over to Harrys house. The house was empty, but by now they had given him the keys to their house and added them to the protective wards so they could pass. He went down to the basement, feeling the protective magic accept him he walked into the circular room. Looking at the sleeping wizard, frozen in time he couldn't help it. He leaned down and kissed him. Nothing happened. He sighed_. 'It was too good to be true…'_ he thought as he walked out of the room thinking of the love that will never arrive. He drove home angry and decided to go hunting.

* * *

Edward drove Harry home, followed by Hermione and Draco in their car. Harry arrived home and immediately sensed something was off. Edward noticed. "What's wrong Harry?"

"Something's wrong…" said Harry.

"But…No one had broken the wards…" said Draco. He, Harry and Hermione took out their wands.

Edward circled the house at vampire speed. "No wolves… nothing."

Harry sniffed the air. "It's coming from inside the house." Walking in they searched the house nothing, then he remembered the basement. With his wand in his hand he walked downstairs, with Edward behind him, followed by Hermione and Draco. The magic below ground was calm yet wild. Arriving in the circular room Harry fell to his knees.

Edward was by Harry's side in a moment. "What is it Harry?"

"Lo…Look…" Harry muttered. Edward looked up as Hermione and Draco gasped. The bed was empty. Harry ran upstairs. "Do you think they kidnapped him?!" he was hysterical.

"Luna!" cried Harry. "I need you!"

Luna apparated in a puff of blue smoke. "What is it Harry?"

"Edward, this is my friend Luna." Said Harry.

"Hi." Said Edward.

"Come!" said Harry. He led her downstairs. "He was here last time I checked on him. Do you have anything on your scans about him being kidnapped."

"No." said Luna. She scanned the room with her wand. "But don't you worry Harry, someone didn't kidnap him…Someone woke him up."

Harry gasped. _'Why didn't I think of that? But…who woke him up?' _He turned to Luna. "But who? Where is he? Where are _they_ then?"

"Relax Harry." said Draco "Caleb is anything but weak. Plus he has excellent sense of directions, he will find his way home."

"Maybe he went for a walk." Said Luna. "A walk in the woods to stretch his legs."

"What do we do?" asked Harry.

"We wait." said Hermione. "If by nightfall he's not home… We'll go look for him." Harry nodded.

"Lets go have a drink." said Draco. "Bloodka anyone?"

"What?' asked Edward.

Harry laughed. "Come on, I'll show you."

* * *

At the same time Emmett was hunting on their side of the forest when he caught onto a incredible scent, it was familiar. He followed it to a waterfall, below it in the pool he saw a vision. A naked man swimming such grace, like a merman under the water. He moved down like a panther, getting closer, smelling the air. He looked up as the man broke the surface, pale white skin that glittered like diamonds in the sunlight, long smooth raven hair dripping wet down his back like black satin. His wet body was amazing, an exact carbon copy of Chris Evans body in Captain America. Just…FLAWLESS…The man turned his head making Emmett gasp, it was Caleb. He was bewitched by his bright fiery peridot green eyes. "Whose there?" asked Caleb. Emmett gasped even more, he was so bewitched by Calebs voice that he tripped and fell down into the pool. Breaking the surface, he looked around and saw Caleb staring at him. "Who are you?!"

Emmett gawked at Caleb's hot naked body. "I'm…I'm…Emmett Cullen"

Caleb swam closer. "I…I know you…" he sniffed the air. "Your scent is familiar to me, as if we've…" he got closer, inches from Emmett and sniffed. "you're the one who kissed me aren't you?" Emmett was still stunned. "You're the one who broke the curse?" Emmett nodded as Caleb leaned closer towards his mouth. "With true loves kiss?" Emmett nodded and with that his mind split when Caleb pressed his lips onto his. It was amaaazing! Caleb moaned in Emmett mouth making Emmett go crazy and wrap his arms around the wizard. He whimpered when Caleb broke the kiss. "I'm sorry." panted Caleb. "I'm not used to this…it's been so long…"

Emmett smiled. "Are you?...Are you a …?"

"A vampire?" asked Caleb. Emmett nodded. "Yes. I take the form of my true love, the love that broke the curse. So since you were a vampire when you kissed me, I became one when I woke up…Hi…I'm Caleb Cromwell."

Emmett found his voice again. "Nice to meet you, but…but how?" asked Emmett. "Not that I'm complaining here."

"I don't know it's part of the curse." said Caleb. "I'm glad I thought you would be disappointed."

Emmett wrapped his arms around Caleb. "Oh no." He took Caleb and spun him around in the water, his body was amazing and his ass was perfect. "Hell no I'm not disappointed!"

Caleb laughed and swam over for a hug. "Um… Do you mind terribly if I get dressed."

"Why?" asked Emmett. "There's nothing, and I do mean that literally, to be ashamed of."

Caleb laughed. "Thanks. But I'd like to go home. I'm sure Harry must be going crazy looking for me and…" Emmett nodded as they made their way out of the pool. "I'd like to talk to you fully clothed. It was never my intention to meet you for the first time butt naked."

"Thank god it was." said Emmett biting his lip as he got a full view of Caleb out of the water. "Yum!"

Caleb rolled his eyes, took out his wand and casted a drying spell over Emmett. In moments Emmett was in fully dry clothes. Caleb casted another spell, green smoke swirled over him and in moments he was dressed in a tight blue sweater and jeans and tennis shoes. His hair was perfectly smooth, dry and tie back in a ponytail. He offered Emmett his hand.

Emmett smiled and gladly accepted it, upon contact they felt a sparked. "What was that?"

"Our magical cores linked." said Caleb. "We're stuck together now."

"Good." said Emmett. "I'm not letting you go anyways." Caleb smiled as they walked together into the forest towards Malter Manor.

***Hi guys. So, like I said, this was a short chapter. I'm happy to see some new faces are coming to Forks, I wasn't expecting Angelina or George, but I like that they're coming for Halloween. I'm also happy that Emmett got his wish! More chapters to come up tomorrow! Reviews welcome as usual. ALSO please check out my recently uploaded **LOVE IN WINTER**. It's changed slighty, it's now an all out HP (Drarry) fanfiction, I've been working on it for two to three months, it's very VERY special to me. So please leave your reviews on that one too. Luuuuv you!***


	9. Pleasant Surprises

My what great reviews. Thanks again guys.

**HibaTsu-Lover – **Thank you for the props. Emmett finally got his happy mate. I'm happy for him too.

**Hickory –** I'm happy for Emmett too. The HOW Caleb became a vampire is a mystery, there's not much known about that curse. But what IS known will be explained. In regards to what you said about Rosalie, yes, it would work that way.

**TheBeauty –** Thanks.

**mizzrazz72 –** Yes. But trouble will come eventually.

**LaurenSaint –** Yeah, he's been so many creatures throughout ELYSIUM and WIZARDS & VAMPIRES but never a vampire. Neither had Harry, so I turned them into vampires to see what happens. I feel bad for Mike too. lol

**Elfin69 –** Mike will be mad, who knows what will happen… I don't feel anything good. I'm glad too. The family is growing and it will strengthen.

***Thank you guys for your great reviews. They're gold, keep them coming. I'm sorry for the delay but like I said in the new chapter of ELYSIUM, I've been and still am ill with 102*F fever and have been out of it for a while. But I wanted to update for you. It's short the best I could do under my condition, so I hope you like it.***

* * *

Forks High - Early in the morning, everyone was hanging out in the school parkinglot waiting for the for the bell. They noticed the Cullens and the Malfoys arrive together, both cars parking next to each other.

"What?" asked Bella.

"They're best friends now with those new people?" asked Bella.

Angela looked at her. "They are very interesting Bella if you take a moment to get to know them."

Bella scoffed. "No thanks."

But then they all gasped, especially Bella, when they saw Edward pull up with Harry and gasped even more when Edward leaned into Harry, kissing his forehead and putting his arm around him. It was obvious they were together.

Jessica grinned. "Well, it looks like Cullen got over you fast Bella."

"Please." said Bella. "I've got the man I want." She grinned and walked into the school, pretending everything was ok. When really didn't like the idea of being forgettable.

"Everyone is staring at us." said Harry.

"No." said Edward. "Everyone is staring at you."

"Please Edward." said Harry. "Thanks heavens I can't blush."

Edward laughed. "It's true."

* * *

Three classes in, Alice walked to one of her class, on the door there was a note that said the teacher had to leave. "A free period!" cheered one of the students.

"Awesome." said another.

"Indeed." said Alice. He thought back to Harrys itinerary. _'What class does he have?'_ she thought. Then it was as if fate answered for her. She caught Harrys scent and followed it. She smiled when she saw the room. _'Harry's in the Music room?'_ She stood outside and listened in.

* * *

"So Harry, why don't you show us what you can do…" said Mrs. Bejar.

Alice was excited. She knew how much Edward was fascinated with music, something Bella never appreciated. Finding out that Harry liked music would make him so happy. She wondered what instrument he played.

There was silence and it was driving Alice crazy with anticipation.

Then out of the blue he heard the gentle song of a violin, the song was "Think of Me" from the Phantom of the Opera. Harry played like a veteran musician. Alice closed his eyes, sank down to the floor and listened, as he listened she grinned. _'Harry is perfect for Edward.'_. (youtube look up - Think of Me-The Phantom of the Opera (Violin Cover))

* * *

By the time class was over, Alice was standing up in the hall waiting for Harry to get out of class. She heard Mrs. Bejar talk. "Harry, that was stunning."

"Thank you Mrs. Bejar." said Harry.

"Have you ever considered playing professionally?" asked Mrs. Bejar.

"Oh…" laughed Harry. "I couldn't, this is just a hobby."

"You should think about it. You have a gift." said Mrs. Bejar. "I could write a recommendation to Julliard School of Music."

"I don't know…" said Harry.

"Well, in the meantime, Forks High is preparing a special talent show for the Forks Halloween Ball. Could I entice you to consider participating in the talent show?"proposed Mrs. Bejar.

"I don't know." said Harry. "My friends haven't heard me play in a while, and…" he smiled. "There is someone special I'd like to hear me play…I'll definitely think about it." Alice smiled, she knew who he meant, would talk with Harry and plan it out and give Edward the biggest surprise of the year.

"Good." said Mrs. Bejar. "We'll talk later."

* * *

Harry made his way to the cafeteria, Alice surprised him outside and wrapped him up in a hug. "That was amazing Harry."

"You heard it?" asked Harry.

"I did." said Alice. "How about we plan something special for Edward. You can serenate him in front of the entire town on Halloween Night?!"

"You think he'll like it?" asked Harry.

"He'll love you for it." said Alice.

"Ok." said Harry. "But it'll be our little secret."

"Deal." said Alice. Harry looked around and seeing they were alone, he took out his wand and waved it over her head. She felts a tingly feeling. "What was that for?"

"Protection spell." said Harry. "So Edward won't read or see or listen to anything regarding my music class or this conversation."

"Smart!" giggled Alice.

* * *

Lunch – Cafeteria Cullens with Harry, Hermione and Draco. Emmett has been giddy all day, they don't know why.

Alice smiled at him. "What with you Emmett?"

"It's Caleb." Said Emmett.

"What happened to him?" asked Alice.

Harry brought out a note. "Look at the note he left me…" He slid it across the table to them.

Jasper looked at the handwriting. "Perfect handwriting."

"Elegant and sophisticated." said Edward.

**Hi Harry, **

**Went to get clothes and other provisions. **

**See you tomorrow. **

**Caleb.**

* * *

Gym class. Draco, Hermione, and the Cullens were all there. The teacher split them in teams for basketball practice. Everyone was paired up except for Emmett. The teacher asked who wanted to pair with him. The doors opened and in walked a new student, boys and girls gasped. Harry smiled it was Caleb. He was fully dressed in gym uniform showing off his big arms, an the gym shirt outlined his perfect chest and hard abs.

"May I help you?' ased Coach Finn.

"I'm new." said Caleb. "Here's my slip." He handed the teacher a slip and joined the class.

"Very well, everyone is dividing in pairs of two." said Coach Finn.

Caleb looked directly at Emmett. "I'll take the big one."

Everyone whispered. Emmett grinned, flexing his muscles. "Think you can take me kid?"

"I know I can." said Caleb. Emmett grinned at him, Caleb grinned back.

"Alright then!" said Coach Finn. "Begin!"

The class played though mostly watching Emmett and the new student. Both players were oblivious to everyone, they were focused on each other. They were like two forces of nature going at it. It was a good afternoon.

After class the gang waited outside for Emmett and Caleb. Harry walked back into the locker room and hound them making out under the shower. "Honestly you two…In school?!"

Emmett growled with a wicked grin. "Anywhere my mate wants."

Harry laughed. "Come on. We're waiting. Edward invited us to your place tonight so Caleb could meet your parents."

"Alright Alright." argued Emmett. "We're going…" Harry giggled throwing them two towel before leaving.

Caleb laughed. "We better move."

Emmett growled with lust, caressing his mates wet body. "Do we have to…?" he leaned in to kiss Caleb's neck. "We could stay…"

Caleb laughed wickedly. "No… We better move. If I know Harry, next time he'll come in with Draco and it'll get ugly." He joked. "Come on."

Emmett sighed in defeat. "Alright…" He let Caleb walk out of the showers first so he could enjoy the view.

***Hi guys. Again, forgive me if this chapter is short. But I'm ill with 102*F fever and I wanted to update for you. I hope you like it. Please leave your reviews. ALSO – I gave you the youtube link (youtube look up - Think of Me-The Phantom of the Opera (Violin Cover)) so you can hear the music and imagine it being Harry playing it in his music class. So you can hear what Alice heard outside that classroom. So you could all hear how good he is. I'll do that again with different songs Harry plays in the future. I thought it would be a fun treat.***


	10. 1st Date

Hello everyone. I'm sorry I've been MIA. But I'm still quite ill. I've been in the hospital for a few days but now I'm home. The doctors told me to take it easy for a few more weeks and I'll be fine. Now home, I sat down and I can't believe the amount of support for my stories. It's been amazing, you're all angels. So I'll take me a while to get chapters out, but relax, I'm already outlining the chapters to come. It's really exciting.

**Hikory –** I knooow. I can't wait to find out Edwards reaction too. You'll also see Caleb's talent here in this chapter. Who knows if he'll also have a surprise for Emmett.

**J.D. Von Wolfe –** I love that song. Soo beautiful. Thank you.

**darkest magic –** That's it. True loves form. You're right on the money. Thank you dear. I'm trying.

**Lauren Saint –** I loved the gym to. It was plain FUN! Thank you.

**jgood27 –** Thank you.

**HibaTsu- Lover –** Thank you for the kind words.

**Quebie331 –** I'm sorry it's short but I just couldn't really focus when I was writing. I was seeing three computer screens instead of one.

**swit-cuppycakes –** It is NOT a coincidence. I did that on purpose to show the united families.

**Shadow Wolf 15846 –** I know, sometimes it cracks me up too. I'm not sure if they'll adopt. I can say mpreg will happen in this story.

**Elfin69 –** Jajajaa! Yes. I'm happy too! Too bad for Mike.

***Hi guys. Again, thank you so much for the kind words of support. I'm still under the weather but I promise I'll try to upload ASAP. This is a long chapter so, enjoy.***

* * *

FORKS HIGH – Friday. Parking lot, 7:30am. Two weeks passed and Harry and Edward had gotten pretty inseparable. Jacob arrived with Bella followed by the Cullens. The Cullens arrived early as usual. Jacob looked at the Cullens get out of their cars. He and Bella saw Edward Volvo drive up, the vampire got out of the car, but there was someone missing, Harry. _'Where is Harry?'_ he thought. Another thought made him grin. _'Maybe they're having problems.'_ Then Hermiones car pulled up. He saw the girl and her vampire husband get out of the car and walked up to school. Again, no Harry. He wasn't' the only one worrying, so was Edward.

"Where's Harry?" asked Edward. "Is he alright?"

Draco put his arm around Edward. "Calm down lover boy told. His car got in today, so he should be on his way." Edward calmed down in his arms.

Edward felt nervous as his nose picked up the wolf stench, searching the parking lot he spotted him with Bella.

7:50am Edward was pacing. He wanted to voice his nerves, Hermione sensed his distress, she took him over to a bench and sat him down. "Edward, can I give you a little piece of advice? As a sister to a brother, hopefully someday as a sister in law to a brother in law?"

Edward sighed, appreciated her kind words, he loved the idea of being Harry's husband. "Yes."

"Speaking from experience…" said Hermione. "Don't fuss over Harry."

Edward turned to look at her. "What?"

Hermione sighed. "Now that you know his past, don't treat him like a china doll."

"A what?" asked Edward.

"A china doll." said Hermione. "Some frail creature that needs to be protected from the world." Edward began to understand. "Normality is very important to Harry. Love him but don't underestimate him, respect his space and the fact that he can take care of himself an you. Now a days he's the most powerful wizard in the world."

Edward smiled, truly touched by her words. "Thanks for the advice Hermione."

Hermione patted him on the back. "Anytime sweetheart." Just then they saw a red

Volkswagen drive up and park next to Emmett's jeep.

"Speak of the devil." Joked Draco. Hermione and Alice gave him a look. "I was kidding." Jasper and Emmett laughed.

Edward smiled as he watched Harry get out of the car. Harry wore black jeans, a green sweater, which complemented the red car and his eyes, under a brown cardigan. _'He looks adorable.'_ he thought.

Angela walked over and whistled. "There's no one better looking than your boyfriend Edward."

Edward smiled at her. "I know."

"I beg to differ guys." said Emmett pointing to the passenger door of the red Volkswagen open. Out came Caleb, in black pants, a white deep V neck sweater under a black leather jacket. His long hair was tied back in a half ponytail. He took

off his sunglasses and winked making Emmett bite his lower lip.

"That's the new guy right?" asked Eric. "Why is he arriving with Harry?"

"He's Harry's brother." said Alice.

"And he's mine!" smiled Emmett as he rushed over to hug his mate.

Harry walked over, wrapped his arms around Edward and gave him a quick pec on the lips. "Good morning love."

"Good morning." smiled Edward.

"How do you like it?" Harry asked.

Edward hugged him tighter. "You always taste good Harry."

Harry grinned. "The car Edward."

"Oh." smiled Edward. He walked behind Harry and wrapped his arms around Harrys waist. "It's nice. Simple and flexible."

Harry leaned into Edwards ear. "Like me…" He felt Edwards cock harden immedialy. "Easy there love."

"It's so difficult to do so around you Harry." said Edward. He saw Bella enter the school and decided to have some fun. "You're so amazing." He Edward nibbled on Harrys neck, he looked up at Jacob an winked making Jacob growl.

Harry gasped at the nibbling before backing away and catching his breath. "We have to go in Edward." He waved his hand making Edwards erection go away as the first bell rang.

Edward hugged him again, so thankful for Harrys lifesaving magic. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Edward." said Harry intertwining their fingers and walking up the steps into school.

* * *

Jacob ran to his bike, fighting back the tears. He raced out of there so fast he left skid marks on the pavement. Racing to the reservation, he turned the bike to HIGH speed, as he cried inside his helmet. "Harry!" he cried. He ended up on the La Push beach. He ripped off his helmet, throwing it to the ground and ran own to the shoreline. He remembered the first time he took harry to see it. Harry was so in awe, with just the sight of a beach, he appreciated those little things. Things we take for granted, like a sunset beach. As the memories of that day came up to the surface he broke down, clutching his stomach in pain. "Harry!" he cried. "Come back to me!" he sobbed collapsing on the sand. "Pleeaase!"

* * *

LUNCH – Harry sat with Edward, Jasper, Caleb Emmett and Alice at their usual table. They were not talking about anything important when Draco walked over with his lunch tray. "You just had to buy a car that color didn't you Harry." Harry rolled his eyes. "Gryffindor red…"

"Really ferret…" started Harry. Draco growled, Edward was fascinated by the exchange. "Can't you let that absurd house rivalry go?"

Draco sighed with defeat. "I…I'll…"

Harry was looking at him with wide eyes. "Come on Dray, get it out!"

"I'll try alright?!" said Draco. "I'll try…"

"Can I get that in writing?!" asked Harry jokingly. "I'll always be a Gryffindor." said Harry. "Just like you'll be the Slytherin Ice Prince… and my brother." Draco cocked him on the arm. Edward grinned at their brotherly display, they insulted and mocked each other lovingly.

Mike walked over. "Harry do you wanna go to a movie?"

"Sure…" said Harry.

"Just you two?" asked Draco. Edward saw Mike tense up and he could kiss Draco for doing that. "You know my brother has a boyfriend right?"

Mike gulped. "Yeah, I know." He turned to Edward. "Would you like to come too Edward?"

"I would love to Mike, thank you." said Edward. Mike nodded and walked away stiff and tense. After he was gone, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Caleb cracked up laughing as Edward scooted over to hug Draco. "Thank you ice prince!"

"Don't mention it… Ever." said Draco. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

7:00pm. Movie Date. Edward drove his silver Volvo over to Malter Manor. He wore a long sleeve sweater and jeans. He gasped at Harry, who wore a dark blue button shirt, dark grey silk evening pants with fine black shoes, he carried a black jumper in his hand.

Harry noticed his reaction. "Am…Am I overdressed?"

"A bit!" said Edward.

"Oh, I'll go back and change…" said Harry.

"No!" blurted Edward. "Please, you look incredible."

"I'm sorry. It's just, where I come from, we tend to dress up a bit more when we go out." Harry explained.

"No. Trust me you look great." said Edward. "Thanks for doing that."

"Ok." said Harry. "Lets go." As he walked down the front steps of the house towards the car he slipped on the stairs but Edward's lighting fast reflexes grabbed him in time. Edward landed on top of him. Looking down he saw Harrys crystal emerald eyes, unable to resist, he leaned in and kissed him.

Harry responded immediately. "You're so beautiful…" His words made Edward deepen the kiss. They both knew chemistry was clearly there.

"Edward…" said Harry. "Can… Can we try take it slow…" Edward smiled. "I'd really like to get to know you, you know, before we…" Edward breathed in, harry could smell the lust on his mate. "I'm sorry…"

Edward kissed him. "I understand."

"You do?" asked Harry."Really?"

"Yes." said Edward. He helped Harry up and they drove off in the silver Volvo towards the movie theater.

* * *

A while later Mike stood on the outside of the movies with Edward. It was really awkward for him. "So Captain America huh?" asked Edward. "You like action movies?"

"Not really." said Mike. His voice sounded weak, and he was a bit pale.

Edward scoffed. "I heard it's good! Like awesome." He hated playing the teenager role, he was just sick of it.

"Where is Harry?" asked Mike.

"He's buying our tickets." said Edward.

Mike breathed in. "He's buying it…Ok…"

Harry walked over to them. "Jessica bailed and Angela's got the stomach flu so Eric's taking care of her…It's just us three…"

"Great!" said Edward.

Mike sighed. "Great…"

Halfway through the movie Harry noticed, Edward on his left and Mike on his right, both had their arms and hands on his armrest, clearly in case he needed/wanted to take them. It felt a bit awkward, he didn't want to take any of their hands to not cause trouble or friction with either one of his friends but he knew who's hand he wanted to take, the hand waiting on his left.

Just as The Winter Soldier savagely killed an entire group of police guards, Mike looked as if he was about to pass out. "Okay, I think I'm gonna throw up…" he jumped out of his chair and headed out of the theater.

* * *

Harry and Edward followed him out and saw him run into the bathroom. "He's not…" started Harry.

Edward scoffed. "What a marshmellow." Harry couldn't help but giggle at the remark. "You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach. Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit."

"I already have." said Harry. He took Edward's hand and Edward loved the contact. When Harry was sleeping, he would sometimes climb up into his room through his window and crawl into bed with him and just spend hours holding his hand and examining it. They were prefection, so strong and soft.

As they waited in the hall they both saw Bella and Jacob walk out the doors of a romantic movie salon and were heading to the concession stand. Hand in hand, both nibbling each, they could tell Jacob was trying really hard to make it work. Edward growled inside, Harry felt faint. Edward's attention was immediately on Harry. "Are you ok?"

"I'm…I'm fine." said Harry, trying to act strong.

"No you're not." said Edward. "Come sit down." He led towards the exit stairs near the bathrooms. Harry sat down, when he was about going to take Harrys hand, Harry pulled away and pretended to scratch his head. "What? I can't hold your hand now? After what almost happened at the hotel?"

"I'm sorry, it's just seeing them together like that…" said Harry. "It just brought back some memories and now more than ever, I want to take it slow."

"Ok, well tell me something. You like me right?" asked Edward. Harry nodded his head. "I'm 'beautiful'?"

"Edward …" grinned Harry.

"Harry." said Edward. "I want you, with a passion and a lust I haven't felt in over a century. There's nothing I want more than to have you in my arms." Harry gulped at the images passing through his own head, they were _very_ nice. "But I will wait until you're ready. I've got loads of time…and…"

"Forgive my insecurities Edward." said Harry. "I don't know what's wrong with me today."

"We all have bad days." said Edward. He put his arm around Harrys shoulder, hugging him tight.

"Thank you Edward." said Harry. "Thank you for being here with me. For being with me. I'm so happy it terrifies me."

Edward kissed his forehead. "Why?" There was silence. He stiffened. "It's because of him right?"

"I'm terrified you'll leave me and…Just like he did…and… " Harry cried. "I…don't think I could survive something like that again…"

"Harry, my love, I know what he did to you. Bella did that to me too. I understand how you feel." Harry nodded his head, he knew they shared the same scar. "But Harry, I would never ever do that. I won't ever hurt you, I promise. I won't let you down." Harry looked at him with his watery emerald eyes, Jacob was caught in the crystalline pool of green. "You can count on me." Harry leaned his body into Jacobs. They looked into each other's eyes and without thinking it they kissed, their lips touched and locked, it wasn't passionate but there was deep sentiment behind it. At that moment, something sparked within him. Their passion rose up to te surface and they kissed passionately, both trying to show their love and at the same time trying reassure the other.

They were interrupted by Mike. "Well…" who had come out of the bathroom. Harry wiped his tears away. "I need to go home." Edward turned to look at him. "I was feeling sick before the movie. Okay?" Edward scoffed. "What is your problem?" asked Mike.

"Right now?" said Edward. In a way, Mike was right, not just Mike but there was was usually someone or something that got in the way of of his intimate moments with Harry, of their kissing, which Edward craved more than anything. "You're my problem…Feeling sick? Maybe you need to go to the hospital." He got up and his voice hardened. "Do you want me to put you into the hospital?" he walked towards Mike looking as if to hit him.

"Edward!" Harry got up and took his boyfriends hand. "Edward come on , the movie's over. What are you doing?" It was then that he noticed Edwards tension, his liquid gold eyes were fading, soon they would be black. "I think we should go to my place."

Mike looked around, he wanted the earth to swallow him whole. Harry turned to Mike, he hated to do it but he had to before Edward lost control. He casted a silent fluebug spell to make Mike even sicker than he was, turning from a chalk white to a pale mint green. Harry knew he had to act fast. "Michael, I think you should go home before you pass out." Harry rushed to a movie official and brought him over. "Could you please escort my friend to his car. He's quite ill." The movie officials could only agree just by looking at him. Mike held on to them as they helped him out.

Harry immediately turned his attention to his boyfriend. "Edward!" He kneeled down in front of him. "Are you okay? …Your eyes."

"I know…" muttered Edward. He breathed heavily. "I have to take you home."

"No." said Harry. "You need to hunt."

Edward looked at Harry as if he was crazy. "Tomorrow is Saturday, I promise to hunt."

* * *

Edward and Harry walked out of the movie theater and turned to their left. Jacob and Bella were hanging with the Quileutes on the right corner of the street. Jacob saw them walk away with their backs to him. He saw them intertwine their hands and Harry leaned his head on Edwards right shoulder. He growled. The wolves calmed him down. _'Back off!'_ said Sam telepathically to Jacob. Jacob growled. _'Sam is right.' _Thought Seth. Paul nodded. _'You made your bed Jake, now lay in it.' _Jacob fought back the tears.

* * *

As they strolled through town, Edward turned to Harry. "What do you wanna do?" "Hmm…" thought Harry. He looked around. "I'd love some ice cream."

Edward kissed Harrys hand, they turned a corner, and led him into the FORKS ICE PARLOR, it resembled a tea room, it looked quite fun. The lady at the counter smiled at them. "Good evening, welcome to FORKS ICE PARLOR, what would you like?"

"A chocolate sundae please." said Harry. "Edward?"

"The same." said Edward.

Harry went to pay but Edward stopped him. "No Harry. This is my treat."

"It's not necessary Edward." said Harry. "I want to."

"No love." said Edward. "I let you pay for the movies. This is _my_ treat."

Harry sighed. "Deal."

Edward paid and took both ice creams in his hands. He looked around. "Come on, I got us a table." It was a intimate private box by the window overlooking MAIN STREET.

Sitting down Harry plunged into his ice cream. After about five minutes he looked over at Edward on his left. "You're not eating?"

"You know I can't eat mortal food." said Edward. Harry looked around, no one was around, then he saw Harry take out a small vial blood. "What is that?" He took a quick sniff. "Blood?"

Harry nodded. "Watch." He poured the vail on Edwards ice cream. Edward watched as the dessert magically absorbed the blood. Edward looked up at Harry. "Go on love. Try it."

Edward did, he felt he was in heaven. "Bobcat and chocolate…." He moaned. He turned to Harry and kissed his forehead. "I love you!" He was thrilled to be able to taste the whip cream and the chocolate again. "I love chocolate."

Harry smiled. "Good to know." He kissed Edwards chin, Edward leaned in to give him access. "It's my favorite!" Edward laughed. "Your laughter is like music to me Edward." Edward smiled. "And so is your smile."

"Thank you." said Edward. He leaned in and kissed Harry who returned it, both loved the taste of chocolate in each others mouths.

* * *

After a short but very good making out session they turned their attention back to their desserts and started talking. Sharing, bonding and getting to know each other, just like Harry wanted. They were totally oblivious to Jacob and Bella walking in. Edward sniffed him but happily ignored him.

* * *

Bella looked up at the menu. "I'd like a vanilla ice cream on a cholate cone."

_'Chocolate'_ thought Jacob. _'That was Harrys favorite ice cream.'_ He noticed the happy vampire couple by the window_… 'They're here…'_

"What about you Jake?" asked Bella.

"The same." said Jacob. His eyes were on Harry and Edward. He saw them laughing and talking and holding hands. They looked so happy, it was killing him. He heard Bella say "To go please." And he was he was thankful his heart couldn't bare to see Edward and Harry bonding romantically in the corner of the parlor. He paid the bill and escorted Bella out of there as soon as he could and Bella never saw Edward in there with Harry.

***Hi guys. I'm sorry if it's shorter than expected, but I tried. I think it was short but very very sweet. I decided I'm thinking of NOT doing a 3rd experimental story. And just leave ELYSUIM and LOTUS OF THE NIGHT as that: the two experimental stories like two sides of a coin…. Now, there's just a few things I'd like to run by you and please feel free to voice your opinions on your reviews…I'm working on two new series of stories, two _new_ Harry Potter crossovers with no Twilight. I feel Harry and the gang have had enough of Forks in ELYSUIM and LOTUS OF THE NIGHT. I don't want to limit them just to Forks, I want to take them to other supernatural towns and see what happens. So I'm announcing here Harry and the gang –Hermione, Draco and our pal Caleb – will be headed for **1)** Mystic Falls and **2)** Teen Wolf's Beacon Hills…. Can't wait to read your reviews. Thank you for the constant support.***


	11. Trouble in the Wizarding World

Hi guys. Thank you for your patience, like I told the readers of ELYSIUM, the doctor has me on strong meds to help lower the fever, which is now gone. But then my computer broke down and I've been waiting to get it back from the technicians for two and a half weeks! But I've got it back now, I've read your notes and thank you all for the support.

**eveemars87 –** Thank you for your vote. There's a loot of people who want a crossover with it. That was initial pairing, and it's my main idea but I also like Harry and Jeremy. What do you think? We'll see. I hate her too, lets see what happens to her. Maybe she'll get a horrible bashing like I've been doing to Bella. lol

**vampire and inuyasha lover 13 –** Thank you for your vote. Looots of people want that crossover.

**Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner –** Bingo. You're totally right. Jacob was dropping off Bella at Forks High. I don't they have movie theaters in the Reservation so the rest of the La Push people were hanging out at the movies. I'm sure Bella will cook up something more when the events of next chapter happen.

**mizzrazz72 –** Yeah well…Tough. Lol It's his loss.

**roobug21301 –** 1) I felt Edward should've reacted that way since usually, he wants nothing than to kiss Harry and snuggle and hug and usually there's someone or something interrupting them. He was already irritated by Mike ever since Mike tried to pick up Harry at the school cafeteria. + He felt irritated outside the movie theater with Mike's stupid questions. That and him again interrupting the kiss/couple moment at the stairs made him snap. 2) Harry not letting him hold his hand, like Edward said "Everyone has a bad day." It was a bad moment, even though you move on, it's not easy seeing your ex at the movies with the person who he betrayed you with. So that just stirred things and feelings that at times makes you retract and feel uncomfortable. But Edward set him straight. Harry trusted his words. That movie scene was a rock in the road for them both, but they got through it.

**Cathie –** It's ok. I'm glad you're here and commenting along.

**Elin69 –** I know, I did that on purpose, I love that scene sooo much in the movie. I fet it was a cool twist. It felt it was a good moment, to show Harrys feelings, it's normal for him to still feel bad to see Jacob so "happy" with Bella. It showed his vulnerable side, though he tries to act tough, he still has feelings and one can't pretend to be tough all the time. One has weak moments of vulnerability where feelings are stirred and this was one of them. It was also a moment for Edward to reinforce his love and for Harry to finally look him in the eye and let him in completely.

**narutohinatalover4ev – **thank you.

**Harrymania1978 –** Thank you for the support.

***Hi guys. Wow you all had opinions on last chapter. I love it. Again, I put that scene in there because 1) I love that scene in the movie and 2) I felt it was a good growing point for Harry and Edward as a couple. It was a moment for Harry to let his guard down and let Edward in completely…I've had a lot of people voting on my next HP crossover story. If you haven't yet, here's the question. Do you want Harry and the gang to visit 1) Vampire Diaries – MYSTIC FALLS or 2) Teen Wolf's – BEACON HILLS? Give me your vote with your reviews. Also I have an important announcement on my closing comments. Enjoy.***

* * *

Neville's emerald falcon, a distant cousin of the phoenix who had the rare power to become invisible to wondering eyes when spying or hunting prey, flew in through the window of his office. She landed on the desk sparking green flame feathers everywhere. Neville knew she had serious news. He took the birds head in his hands, looking straight in her eyes he performed a memory spell to see what the bird had to report. He chanted "MEMORIA VERLORA" Opening his eyes it was as if he was the falcon.

**Falcon Memory**

Through the falcons eyes, Neville found himself flying through the air at night, invisible, chasing a group of Deatheaters flying like shadows of smoke in the sky. They were far from England. They arrived at a beautiful brown stone city on a hill. She recognized the city from his Muggle Studies in Hogwarts. It was Volterra, in Tuscany, Italy.

The Deatheaters arrived and were escorted by two guards, seeing their red eyes and their skin shinning in the moonlight she recognized them to be vampires, who escorted them in. He managed to fly in before the door was closed. With ghost like footsteps she followed them down into the tunnels and into a great circular hall the tables were adorned with luscious flower arrangements. Vampires were known for their love of beauty. There were three thrones, on a platform and she recognized the three men sitting on them from her DADA class: Marcus, Aro and Caius, the supreme leaders of the Volturi.

The Deatheaters removed their hoods and he recognized them to be Bellatrix Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr. and two female Deatheaters that, though he'd never in person, though he did recognized them from the Auror files at the Ministry. One was Artemisia Good, an extremely dangerous witch of English and French descent, known as an absolute killer, with a strong hard face, dark black eyes, long brown hair and a muscled warrior physique. The other witch Persia, labeled as a venomous creature with a gift for death, she had long black hair tied back in a high, tight ponytail, Avada Kedavra green eyes and long metallic green color talons, unlike Artemisia she had a elegant slender feminine figure, like a ballerina.

Bellatrix stepped forward. "I thank you for your services." she said, sounding like a demonic snake.

"I trust you were please with our disposal of the Malfoy family and Mr. Bill Weasley?" asked Aro. "They should no longer be a problem to you."

Neville gasped.

"Yes." said Bellatrix. "The Malfoys were filthy traitors, handing off our secrets therefore helping in the fall of our lord." She smiled. "Even my nephew…poor boy."

"I trust you have our payment then?" said Caius.

_'They don't know Draco's alive.'_ thought Neville_. 'So newborns didn't attack the Malfoys, it was the Volturi…Draco must know they killed his parents.'_

"Indeed…" said Bellatrix. "We reward our allies well…Barty…"

Neville looked as Barty waved his wand, in a cloud of black smoke he saw an unconscious blindfolded Luna Lovegood, unconscious on the floor. He cried, for her beauty was totally faded away, her hair was sliced off, no doubt by a worn sharp knife, due to the scars, her skin was scarred, probably burnt by fire hexes and her body was badly scarred no doubt by the cruciatus curse.

"How marvelous…" said Aro. He walked down from the platform and kneeled down in front of the witch. "Such power…" he caressed her skin. "An Oracle, the all seeing witch."

"Yes…" said Bellatrix. "She should be dead, it's a miracle she survived our discipline."

Artemisia moved forward, she had the presence of a warrior. "Aro, I should warn you, this witch is very powerful, do not underestimate her."

"Powerful enough to survive the bite?" asked Aro. "She will make for an extraordinary immortal."

"Indeed." said Caius.

"I assume so." said Bellatrix, not caring at all. "That is not my concern."

"Aro, I wouldn't…" said Marcus. "I insist we examine her further. If she does survive we don't know the level of power she could possess. If this girl is as powerful as the Deatheaters say I'm afraid she could be a threat to…"

Before anyone Artemisia with lighting reflexes threw a sword, a elven sword it seemed, at the elder vampire, within moments Marcus head was rolling around dead on the floor. "I hate cowards…" she hissed.

"How dare you." said Caius.

Artemisia blurred around, at vampire speed, and had Caius head locked with a sharp blade to his throat. "If you want to be next, just blink." Caius grunted. "Or would you prefer a slower much more…venomous death?" Caius looked at Persia, the witch walked forward, slow like a panther, stretching out her arms in a slow serpentine dance. As she moves her hands over the flowers on the table he saw them faint, wither and die, as she passed a random Volturi guard who suddenly choked as his perfect marble skin rotted slowly drying up, falling to the ground and eventually disintegrating white ashes on the floor. "Don't think she can't kill you just because your dead…" Caius nodded in fear and settled down quietly in his chair.

"Maybe this girl…" said Bellatrix. "could take the now vacant chair by your side."

Aro looked lost in thought, liking the idea. "Yes…"

"I just have one more request…" said Bellatrix.

Aro stood up and grinned at the demented witch, he noticed her unhinged psychotic eyes, it made her all the more fascinating in his eyes. "Name it Madame Lestrange."

"Use this girl to help me find Harry Potter." said Bellatrix.

"The Boy Who Lived?" asked Aro.

"Yes." said Bellatrix. "The very same filthy half blood that killed Voldemort. I want him found, I want him dead, and this girl is the key. I warn you, given the strength of this child," she pointed to Luna. "the transformation will take much longer than an average human, witch or wizard. How long I do not know…"

"Agreed." said Aro. He shook hands with Bellatrix.

Bellatrix jumped up and down like a little girl. "May we watch?"

Aro nodded his head and turned to Luna. He kneeled down on the floor and smiled. Leaning forward, his vampire fangs slid down from his gums and slowly bit down on young witch's neck drinking up her blood and injecting the vampire venom in to her system.

Neville watched Bellatrix cackle wickedly as Luna's body thrusted and shook into a fit of epileptic seizures before going limp. Hee felt the falcon looking around for a clean exit. Finding an open window, he felt the bird take to air, swooping up and out into the night sky at high speed.

**End of falcon memory**

Neville was back at his desk at the Ministry. The falcon nodded her head and flew out the window to the Ministry owlry. "Heaven help us…" he ran out into the hallway of the Ministry.

* * *

Neville raced across the main reception hall and into the Ministry Auror Department lobby. "May I help you?" the receptionist.

"Is George Weasley in?" panted Neville.

"Yes." said the receptionist. "Let me see if…"

Neville ignored her as he raced down the hall and up the stairs into George's office. George who was with Minister Shacklebolt and now Auror Seamus Finnigan.

"Neville?" asked George. "What's going on? Are you…"

"George…" Neville interrupted. "It's Luna."

"Lady Lovegood?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Yes." said Neville. "She's been kidnapped by the Deatheaters. She never made it back from America."

"What?!" asked Seamus. "Where?!"

"They took her to Volterra." said Neville. "Bellatrix took her to the Volturi as payment for their services."

"The Deatheaters are allied with the Volturi?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Yes." said Neville.

"What service?" asked George.

"The Volturi were the vampires that murdered the Malfoy Family and turned Draco and Hermione into vampires." said Neville. "Draco never knew who killed his parents. Now we know…and they also killed your brother Bill." Shacklebolt and George's eyes widened. George fell to the floor, with tears in his eyes. Seamus kneeled down next to the Weasley to comfort him. "Bellatrix wasn't alone." added Neville. "She was with Barty Crouch Jr, Persia and Artemisia. Artemisia killed Marcus by beheading."

"Merlins beard!" gasped Shacklebolt. "Wh…What do they plan to do with her?"

"Luna is an Oracle, the most powerful race of seers in our world. They're going to turn her into a vampire." said Neville. "That way, with her power of forsight to help them find Harry."

"What?!" asked George. Neville nodded.

"How do you know this Neville?" asked Shacklebolt.

"My green falcon, Esmeralda." said Neville. "She flew in a just now. She was agitated and nervous and scared. I performed a memory spell on her to see what she had seen and…"

"Kingsley do you know what will happen if a witch as powerful as Luna becomes a guard of the Volturi." said Seamus. "They could tip the balance of power to their side, all chaos will break loose."

"She's already been bitten, Aro did it himself." said Neville. "But Bellatrix told him the transformation could take a long time, given her power and strength, how long I do know…There's more."

"What?" asked Seamus.

"What the Deatheaters and Volturi don't know is that Luna is about get her creature inheritance. If the vampire venom spreads before the inheritance is fully complete, it will kill it and Luna will die."

Shacklebolt turned to Seamus. "Summon the Aurors now!…Meet me in my office." Seamus helped George to his chair and ran out the doors.

"Minister." said Neville. "With all do respect…Harry has to know."

"Yes…" said Shacklebolt. "I thought we could've found Lady Lovegood without any delays and without having to worry or involve Harry, but…we have no choice."

"Draco also has to know about his parents." said Seamus.

George composed himself and walked over. "What do we do? The floo network has been shut off for security and owls are impossible…"

"The Ministry is being watched." said Shacklebolt. "We can do nothing from the inside. We can't risk the Deatheaters nor the vampires finding out we know."

"George go with Seamus and Kingsley." said Neville. "I'll go to Hogwarts, I'll need some of the teachers for help."

"Go Neville." said Shacklebolt. "Go now! Time is of the essence."

Neville bolted out the door back to her office. Soon he was on a broom flying at top speed to Hogwarts.

* * *

Neville arrived at Hogwarts, landing next to Hagrids hut. Hagrid had just finished a class and walked over. "Ha'lo Neville." He smiled. "Su a serprise seein you here." He noticed her anxious. "What's rong?"

"Hagrid." said Neville. "Where are Dean and Ginny and all the teachers? It's important."

"They must be at the Gre Hall havin lunch." said Hagrid. "I'll go up with…"

"No, I'm sorry to be so rude." said Neville. " but there's no time!" he raced up the flagstone steps, up the hill to the castle.

* * *

Neville ran up to the castle pushing through the students and into the Great Hall. There sat Dean, Ginny, McGonagall, Snape all looking at him run down the hall and up to the teachers table.

"Neville?" asked Dean. Dean had married Ginny after the war, they had two kids Gea and Daniel. "Neville, what are you doing here?" he smiled. The all saw his distressed look. "What's wrong?"

"We have a serious problem." said Neville.

"What is it Longbottom?" asked Snape.

"Headmaster, could we speak in private." asked Neville. "It's a matter of life and death. Peace…and War."

"Certainly…" said Snape. "Follow me to my office.

* * *

Headmasters Office.

"Now Longbottom." said McGongall. "Please, speak freely."

"It's about the Deatheaters." said Neville. "They have kidnapped Luna…"

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Yes." said Neville. "They have sold her to the Voltui of Italy and they plan to use her power of foresight to find Harry."

"What?!" asked Dean. "How?"

"Why?" asked Snape.

"She was their payment for helping the Deatheaters turn Draco, Hermione into vampires and kill the Malfoys…" Snape fell to his seat. Neville nodded. "...and also for killing your brother Bill. Ginny, I'm sorry."

Ginny fell to the floor. "Bill is…dead?" Neville nodded ands he broke out crying.

"They have two new recruits." said Neville.

"Who?" asked Ginny angrily.

"Two very evil witches, from what I know their names are Artemisia and Persia." said Neville.

"How…" sighed McGongall. "How do they plan to use her to find Harry?"

"By turning her into a vampire and forcing her to cooperate." said Luna. "Aro, has already bitten her."

"Minister Shacklebolt has already started rounding up the Aurors, George and Seamus being among them." said Neville. "We need to get Harry. He must know this and Draco must know who killed his parents."

"How is Luna now?" asked Dean.

"When I saw the vision." said Neville. "She was already unrecognizable, clearly she has been tortured by curses and hexes but…"

"But what?' asked Ginny.

"Luna has yet to receive her creature inheritance. This being bitten by a vampire is severely dangerous, if the vampire venom spreads before the inheritance is complete, it will kill it and she will die." All the teachers gasped. Neville turned to Snape. "Professor Snape, this is a code red emergency rescue operation, if Luna does indeed survive the transformation, the vampires can use her to tip the balance of power in their favor which will lead to open war between them and us…And the Deatheaters will find Harry and kill him, not just him but Hermione and Draco too. We need your help."

Snape nodded. "Of course." He stood up, collecting himself. "Alright. Mrs. Thomas, Mr. Thomas will go with you." Ginny and Dean nodded at his words. "so will Professor McGongall and I."

"How do we get to Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Harry, Draco and Hermione are in Forks Washington, in America." said McGonagall. "Sybil has been watching over him all this time."

"How do you know?" asked Snape.

"She tells me everything she tells the Minister." said McGonagall. "She knows how I care for that boy. I am his godmother."

"What?" asked Dean, Neville and Ginny.

"Dumbledore had many secrets." said McGongall. "This was one of them. He told me before he died."

"Does Harry know you're his…?" asked Ginny.

"Yes." nodded McGongall. "Yes he does."

"So how do we get to this Forks?" asked Dean.

"I think we should fly to over to Maine, in thestrals…Neville you'll have to arrange that." said Snape. Neville immediately sent a patronus to the Department of Magical Creatures. "Then we'll ride some Pegasus across the American continent, they travel great lengths at reapid speed…Once in Washington state, we'll ride brooms to Forks."

"Very well." said McGonagall.

Snape sent two of his doe patronus. Minutes later a fish patronus flew in whispered something to snape and vanished. "Professor Slughorn will take over as temporary Headmaster." Then a tabby cat patronus ran in whispered something to Snape and vanished. "…and Professor Sprout will handle the substitute teacher arrangements with the other teachers."

Then another patronus flew in through the window. Shacklebolts lynx platronus, flew in. It whispered something to Luna and vanished into thin air. "Minister Shacklebolt wants to see us immediately."

* * *

Ministry of Magic.  
Minister Shacklebolts office. Half an hour later. Ginny, Dean, Neville, Snape and McGonagall walked in.

"You wanted to see us Minister?" asked Neville.

"Yes." said Shacklebolt. He handed them each two files containing the information on the two new female deatheaters. They all read it using a speed read charm. Hermione tucked her two files in her bag to show Harry later. "You are clear and free to head over to the Department of Magical Creatures. Your thestrals are ready. But before you leave, I took the liberty of adding one more thestral for one companion I've added to your quest, someone who is skilled at dueling and lethal at extinguishing unwanted enemies.

"Who?" asked Neville. They all gasped as the doors opened and in walked the last person they expected to see…the pink spider herself. "Dolores Umbridge."

***Hi guys. This, like ch 1, is similar to ELYSIUM. But I tweeked it to benefit this story. Again for those of you who haven't submitted your vote… Where would you like Harry and the gang like to visit in my upcoming HP crossover 1) Vampire Diarie's – MYSTIC FALLS or 2) Teen Wolf's BEACON HILLS? The race is on so cast your votes in your usual chapter reviews and if you wanna say why you want them to go feel free to do so…. **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT – **I don't know how many out there are fans, but last week I started watching the fourth season of American Horror Story: Freak Show and apart from being terrified, jajajaja, my creative cells started to turn. I'm thinking very strongly of doing an AHS Freak Show crossover into HP. What do you think? …..Leave your thoughts on that on your reviews as well. Thank you all, can't wait to read your chapter reviews, your votes and thoughts on my upcoming projects.***


End file.
